First Breath
by Carowen
Summary: Lily, Snow's cousin tells the story of Snow's return from death with one kiss.
1. Chapter 1

First Breath

It was just another cold winter day, another long dreary day that somehow I would get through. Since William had left to find Snow the days had become almost unbearable.

News that my dear one, my sweet cousin lived made my heart leap with joy. A dark sadness filled my heart thinking of her in Ravenna's prison, locked away for ten long years. My body shakes as the thought chills me to the bone.

Seeing William ride in from the raid on Ravenna's supplies, I knew this news would bring him much joy. I pick up the hem of my dress and run to greet him.

I watch the tortured look on his face as his father tells him that Snow lives and she has escaped. Hearing Williams words of how he would not abandon her a second time, I knew he'd face every creature of Hell to save her. The Dark Forest was her refuge but at what cost.

William's eyes were full of determination. He had spent the last ten years in agony thinking Snow dead. I would often find him walking the halls of the castle, mumbling to himself.

"William, it is late. Please do not do this again. She is gone and there is nothing either of us can do." I hear the words come from my mouth, not truly believing them myself.

"Lily, what would you have me do? We should have saved her that night. We should have tried harder." His words trail off into tears.

"I would have you do as Snow would William. Live." He takes my hands in his, smiling at me. This smile was one that warmed my heart but I so rarely saw it.

Now William was gone, off to safe our dear sweet Snow. Perhaps he will bring her back, if the Dark Forest allows it.

As I watch William ride off, the last glimpses of him gone I feel a hand upon my shoulder. "Lily, you should go back in. All we can do now is wait."

Duke Hammond looks at me with such care in his eyes. He had taken me in after my mother had been slain. My beautiful mother, the Kings own sister, lay dead. Her perfect face pale, her beautiful white dress soaked with her blood.

The Duke tried to be the father to me that the Great War had stolen. King Magnus was more than my King, he was a doting Uncle. I was in my seventh year when Snow was born. On that day I vowed to my Uncle to keep her and watch over her.

I did just that till the night Ravenna open the gates and let in Hell itself. That night is almost a blur to me now. Duke Hammond grabs me up in his arms, yelling at William to run. We get to the courtyard with the carnage all around us. He puts me on a horse with one of the King's guards and we ride off. He follows behind us with William screaming for Snow.

For neigh ten years now I have woke up from that nightmare, screaming for Snow myself. Tonight, I think my dreams will be different. The nightmares will come; they will consume me as I watch William walk into the Dark Forest.

Pacing the halls yet again, I find myself wondering when William will return. The thought most prevalent is will he return. William is strong, he has to return, I tell myself over and over.

Having spent long nights talking with William, I knew of his affections for her. Their playful days as children where long behind them, now love grew in his heart for a woman he thought dead.

I would watch them play, William teasing Snow on every occasion. Even then I could see that his heart was hers. But now, William was like a lost child, holding on to memories.

Whilst the memory of Snow burned the flames of love in his heart, it was he that burned in mine. These long hard years had thrown us together, made us confidants.

Now, I pace the halls, hoping to see him again. I close my eyes, praying for his safe return, praying for Snow's. My heart sinks with the revelation that if William finds Snow, his heart will never be mine.

I open my eyes slowly, turning my head towards the shouts of Duke Hammond's page. "William has returned!"

I hurry to the window to see a small party marching towards the castle. It looked as if William had made the acquaintances of some dwarfs and a rather large rough looking man. I take a second look, my eyes stinging with tears. Upon a pallet was a small girl being carried in by four dwarfs.

I help dress her in the finest white linen dress. Her raven hair is lying around her. The beauty that had graced her mother graced her now. I remembered her perfect skin that glowed like snow in the sunlight, her blood red lips that reminded me of a persistent rose and her long flowing midnight black hair but all of it looked hauntingly beautiful now. Her lips were no longer red but a pale purple and so very cold.

I cover my hands over hers, hoping to warm her. My tears flow freely as I ask the other hand maidens to leave me with her. My sweet dear cousin, given back to us to only be taken again.

I could feel my heart break, seeing the vision of William's face as they delivered Snow's body to the castle. I see only the ghost of William's soul in his eyes, lost dripping from him.

Out of all the sorrow, I felt it most from the Huntsman that traveled with them. He had been with Snow the longest, had vowed to see her to the Duke's castle. His face handsome face was drawn, his demeanor full of grieve.

With my goodbyes said, the last of my tears falling, I kiss my sweet Snow on the forehead, praying her safe passage to her mother's arms.

I make it to one of the alcoves when I hear the door open. The Huntsman walks in with a flagon of ale in his hand. He perches upon one of the alcoves stone slates. Drinking his sorrows, he sits watching Snow. I set three or four rows down, tucking my body in.

Curious, what business did this Huntsman have here, watching over her? The longer I watched him, the more my curiosity burned. He takes another swallow of ale, as he climbs from his perch. He walks around Snow's body, a tortured look across his face.

I slowly poke my head out, watching him closely. If I didn't know better, I would swear this man cared for her, even loved her. I shake my head; the nonsense of it was just too much.

The Huntsman begins to speak, his words directed to Snow. "Well, here you are, all dressed up like you're about to wake up and give me more grief. Am I right? You deserved better. I once had a wife, princess. Sara was her name. When I came back from the war I carried with me the stench of death and the anger of the lost. I wasn't worth saving, that's for sure, but she did so anyway. And I loved her so much. I loved her more than anyone and anything, and then I let her out of my sight and she was gone. And I became myself again, a self I never cared for."

His words bring tears flooding back to my eyes as I watch him bend over her, his hand caressing her dark hair. His own tears fill his eyes, his words spilling from his heart.

"Until you, cause you remind me of her. Her heart, her spirit. But now, you too have gone. You both deserved better and I'm so sorry I failed you. I'm so sorry. But you'll be a queen in heaven now and sit among the angels."

I watch as he kisses her on the lips, softly and sweetly. His tears fall onto her alabaster face, as he slowly pulls his lips form her. He turns and walks out of the chapel, my heart broken in my chest.

My trembling hand reaches for a column, as the tears run hot down my cheeks. He loves her, truly and deeply loves her, my thoughts ramble through my mind. Not even William could love Snow with the pureness that the Huntsman had for her.

I walk toward Snow as I hear the sound of her taking a breath. A deep breath as if it was her first breath. I stand behind her watching her hands begin to move. She rises up, the Huntsman's tears still fresh on her face. I walk back into the darkness of the alcove, not sure if she is real or illusion.

With one more deep breath she places her feet on the stone floor and walks out the chapel.

I stand there with my mouth gaped open, rubbing my eyes. Snow lives, she was merely under a spell. Death had beckoned at her door and with one kiss it was drove away. I must find this Huntsman, tell him it was he who brought her back. If not for him, for his declaration of love for Snow, she would not be back in the land of the living.

As much as I love William and William loves her, it was not he would gave her life. The veil of death has been lifted and I watched as this man with his broken heart gave all he had, all that was left of him.

Snow stands in the courtyard, vowing to kill Ravenna. I scan the crowd, seeing the Huntsman's face. He looks disbelieving at her, a smile creeping upon his lips.

I walk to one of the dwarfs, looking down at him. "Pray tell me, do you know what name the Huntsman goes by?"

The small man looks back at me, his eyes gleaming. "They call him Eric."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was going to make this a one shot story but I find that Lily's story isn't done just yet. I hope all of you that are reading this are enjoying it. Please continue to review. Thanks.

"Lily, Lily…Lillian!" I could hear my name being call but my mind was with Snow. She was back and with a fire in her belly that only Ravenna's death could extinguish.

I turn to see William looking at me, his heart warming smile had returned. I look at his smooth face, the curve of his lips and my heart leaps. "I'm sorry William, did you say something? Wait, did you call me Lillian. Only my mother ever called me that. Don't call me that William. It's Lily, please."

William smirks at me knowing how I hate the name Lillian. He places his warm palm on my cheek, his smile piercing my soul. "I am sorry Lily but I've been calling to you for some while now. Just where were you?"

I lift my eyes to him, trying to hide my elation. "With Snow of course. If we go to war William she will need us, all of us."

William's smile quickly disappears. "You will do no such thing. You will stay here Lily. I will not hear any more of it."

My face falls as a pout finds my lips. "William, you are not my keeper. I will do as I like. I was born a Lady but this darkness has made me a warrior. I have fought by your side, bow in hand. You taught me to defend myself, to hunt. Do you think me so helpless William? I will go and you will not stop me."

I turn my back to him, a mask of anger over my face. "I will be worrying about Snow and I cannot afford to worry about you as well. Please stay Lily, for me."

Those last words cut me deep, make my heart sink to my feet. "For you William, I will."

William wears his conquering grin, the one I love so much. He kisses me on my forehead before turning to leave.

I walk into the bed chamber to see Snow adoring her armor and mail. She looked very queenly as the hand maidens braid her long dark hair. She smiles at me, her large emerald eyes blazing. "Cousin, come, sit with me."

I hurry to sit on the bench next her. "Snow, it was been too long. My dearest one, I am sorry for leaving you there. If William and I had known…"

She places a hand on my arm to silence me. "How could you have known Lily? Ravenna killed most of her prisoners. I was only another prisoner albeit a noble one. I have put that all behind me Lily. We move on now and take back what she has stolen from all of us."

Snow's words echoed through the stone halls. She wasn't the sweet child that I loved and cared for. She was a young woman now, changed by time and circumstances. Part of me can't help but believe that she awake a new Snow, a more fierce Snow. Could it be that part of the Huntsman, of Eric seeped into her soul?

I sit in amazement of her, watching her place the sword on her hip and the dagger inside her breast plate. Where did my humble little girl go, she wasn't there in her eyes or in the words from her lips. I only saw her again when Eric entered the room.

"I'm sorry ladies. I will speak to you later Snow." Eric grins feverishly at us.

Being closer to him, looking on his ruggedly handsome features, I flash back to his pain and sorrow. I see his tears fall and his soft kiss that rattle my cousin from Ravenna's spell.

"Eric, come. I was about to leave." I watch as he turns a steel blue gaze to me, his eyes looking at me quizitively.

"How is it you come by my name m'lady?" He rubs his chin, his head crooked a little.

"It was the one you call Beith. I asked and he told me. Why?" I glare back at him, my hand hiding my smirk.

"Not many call me by my given name, most call me Huntsman. May I ask your name?" I get lost in his eyes, watching his smile make them gleam brighter.

"Lily, they call me Lily. I am Snow's cousin and she is my dear one." I look at Snow, her eyes pinned on Eric's face.

"Lily, thank you for your kindness, I know it was you who brought me the drink and food." He nobs at me before walking towards Snow.

I reach my hand out to him, placing my palm on the leather of his vest. "Eric, I need a word with you when you can. It is most urgent."

Eric looks over his shoulder at me, a look of bewilderment on his face. "Aye, I will find you later."

As I close the door behind me I see Eric looming over Snow's small frame, their eyes locked on each other.

William greets me in the hall, his armor shining off the moonlight. "Lily, how does Snow fair?"

"She is well William and ready for war. Come, walk with me." I take his hand as I have a hundred times before. We walk away from Snow's room and out to the chapel.

"What is it Lily? You walk as if something were chasing us." William turns me around, his hands on my shoulders.

"William, I have known for quite some time your true feelings for Snow. Can you tell me now they have changed?" My head bows down as I peek up to gauge the look on his face.

"Lily, I do care for Snow greatly. You know I do. I have spoken of this to you but why do you ask this of me now?" Williams's soft brown eyes melt me to my core.

"I remember the tales my mother would tell me, the stories from across the lands. Do you remember me telling you and Snow these stories when you were young? It is believed that true love is all that can bribe the reaper from taking a soul. That true loves kiss the one thing that can unseal lips closed to breath. I believed in those stories and never took them as tales at all. Remember my words William and know I do not speak them lightly. Whilst in battle with our dearest Snow, look upon her with these words and tell me what you see." I kiss him swiftly on the cheek as I run out to the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The courtyard was busy with the preparations for battle. I walked among the masses as armor and swords were clad upon the young and the old. I turn with the roar of the crowd to see Snow emerging from the castle.

She looked fierce in her armor; her hair is gathered behind her in braids. William takes her by the hand, leading her to a magnificent white stallion. Eric wasn't far behind wearing only his hunting leather and shield.

Making my way through the hoard of soon to be soldiers, I call out to Eric. "Eric, a word if you will."

He turns to me, his face set hard. "This is not the time or place Lily. Snow means to take back her father's land. I mean to make sure she comes out unscathed."

I take one long look into his eyes and see he is in no mood for talking. "We will talk when you return, till then I wish you well Eric."

Eric nods to me turning swiftly back to Snow. I watch him become Snow's personal body guard; he is never far from her side.

If it wasn't evident from last night or this evening in Snow's room, this man was smitten with her. I wasn't sure if smitten was even the right word, more bewitched.

I'm startled by William placing his hand on my shoulder. "You are deep in thought. Do not worry Lily, I promise to return with our dearest Snow."

My eyes lift to his, a smile twinkling in them. "I know you will do all that is asked of you to protect Snow. All I ask is that you return, to me."

For the first time in ten years I feel more than friendship in his hug. His arms squeeze me tight, his body pressed hard against mine. My arms clinch around his neck, wanting to keep him here.

William releases me, my body missing his closeness. "I will return to you Lily. You are a part of me now."

I smile at him, tears pooling in my eyes. "As is Snow. She always has been."

"Yes Lily, Snow has never been far from my thoughts or my heart. That doesn't not mean there is no room for you. It has been you that has kept me sane these long dark years. When we defeat Ravenna and the kingdom is ours again, we will rejoice together. Snow will be our Queen and hopefully she will show me favor as her Prince." The hope in his eyes was too much to take. He wished to be her Prince.

All hope that his embrace meant more, that he cared for me as I do him, dashed like the waves against the rocks.

My shoulders slump, my body feels broken. "Were you not listening to me William, when I spoke of the stories my mother once told. There is a meaning in my words dear William. I hope you take them to heart. What was it your mother would often say? That the heart is often blind to what the eyes do see."

"Why do you speak in riddles to me Lily? If you have something to say, say it." William's tone was harsh, making my eyes tear up.

"I do not wish to cause you pain William. I only want to spare you from what I know to be true. Go, fight by Snow's side. She will need you all. When the battle is over, we will talk then." My feet feel as if they are walking through a mire.

"Lily." William softly calls my name but I do not turn. I walk back into the castle to wait for him.

As they mount their horses, I watch form the chapel window. Eric moves his horse up to Snow's, the expression on their faces one of an unspoken understanding.

William advances his horse as he leads his men out of the castle walls. With a battle cry, the onlookers pump their fists in the air.

Pacing had become second nature to me. I did it for months after we settled in the castle. I did it on long winter nights with William. I paced to free my mind, to pass the time but mostly to control my urge to join them in battle.

If not for the promise I had made my dear sweet William, I would be riding with them at this moment. Alas, I wait here, alone.

My mind beings to wander as I gaze upon the rising sun. I think would this day be our first free day from Ravenna's grip? Would William return to me, would Snow?

So much as happened in such a short time, all of it beginning with a kiss.

Why did I not tell William of that kiss, of how it brought Snow back? Eric is in love with Snow and from what I had observed she is in love with him. I do not know if either knows of the truth behind that kiss, even if Snow knows Eric kissed her.

I made a solemn vow to tell Snow once the battle was over, tell of why she woke from that poison slumber.

First I must speak to Eric, tell him I saw him pour his heart out to Snow. That I saw his tears fall upon her face, his lips press upon hers. He had to know that it was he would saved her.

Sleep soon over takes my eyes as I give way to my heavy lids. I curl up on the bench in the hall, my thoughts turning to Snow, my dear one, my most beloved cousin. The truth that lies on the tip on my tongue should be told to her and her alone.

Sleep beckons me, pulls at me till I drown in its embrace.

I'm jolted from my sleep by great rounds of cheers. I rush to the window to see some of the men returning, the King's flag flying high.

Rushing to the courtyard, I speak to the first man I see. "Pray, tell me, have you any news?"

A young blonde man with clear blue eyes looks down at me from his horse. "We have defeated Queen Ravenna m'lady. The princess took her life and will soon be crowned Queen."

"What of Duke Hammond and his son William, do you have any news?" Worry covered my face, my voice shaking.

"They live and are celebrating with the others in the King's castle." The young man smiles down at me.

"Do you know of the Huntsman?" My curiosity was written on my face. I did worry for Eric. He would die for Snow; he would defend her till the bitter end. Eric's loyalty to Snow was more than a promise being kept. A man in love is what Eric had become, in love with a woman who is to be Queen.

My concentration turns back to the young man. "He fought courageously m'lady. With Williams help, they held back the Queen's dark army and battled her evil forces. He stands by the Princess's side as we speak."

My face blushes hot, thinking of Eric and Snow together. Hopefully William will have taken my words, the stories into the battle with him and see what is plainly in front of him. He cannot have Snow's heart; it is not hers to give. The Huntsman had taken ownership of that, marking his claim with one soft caress.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I close my eyes listening to the ocean as it crashes against the shore. The carriage wasn't moving fast enough for my liking. I look over to the driver, giving him my best smile. He looks at me with a half-smile. The horses pick up their pace, making the frown on my face disappear.

As we drive under the castle gates, my eyes immediately scan for William. My heart was beating in my ears as I step down for the carriage. My eyes scan once more, finding Duke Hammond waiting on me.

"Finally, your cousin has been asking for you." He offers me his arm as we walk into the castle.

"Duke Hammond, is William with Snow?" I had to know, my mind was nagging at me.

"No, he is making preparations for her coronation. You will see him soon enough, for now your duties are to attend to the Princess." Duke Hammond pats my hand, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"I need to have a word with William. Please make him aware of this." My hand squeezes the Duke's before he opens Snow's chamber doors.

Slowly I walk towards her, Eric leaning against the wall. I run to her, pulling her into an embrace. She holds me tight, both of us sobbing.

"Snow, I was so afraid for you." I pull back to gaze upon her face.

"Lily, my sweet Lily, do not worry for me. I carried all of you with me." Snow looks over at Eric with a small innocent smile.

"How did you defeat her? It had been told that only you could end her, by fairest blood. I would have never thought the little girl that I watched grow could become this fierce creature before me." My smile breaks across my face, watching her eyes dart back to Eric.

"That little girl was lost to us both cousin. The long years of the Queen's prison made me harder but Eric made me stronger. He thrust a blade in my hand and showed me how to use it." Snow's body shifts towards Eric, her attention no longer with me.

"The Duke means to have your coronation tomorrow. Already the land recovers from its long sleep. I have been sent here to ready you." The space between Eric and Snow grows smaller as she crosses the room. I clear my throat trying to gain her attention. "Princess, did you hear me?"

Snow snaps her head around, her eyes glaring at me. "I heard you Lily." She smiles at Eric as he grins at her before taking his leave.

"Cousin, I will ready you a bath. I shall return soon." I leave a pouting Snow as I hurry down the corridor to find Eric.

Eric turns when he hears me call his name. "Is there something I can do for you Lily?"

"Give me a moment of your time, please." I open the door to the library.

We walk in, Eric taking a seat near the fireplace. "Here I am, now what is it you need to tell me."

I sit down across from him, my mouth suddenly dry. "I was there that night; I was hidden in one of the alcoves Eric. I watched you sit there in silence till you could hold your tongue or tears no more. Your words pierced my heart. I would have left you be if I could have and I'm sorry I did not. You needed that moment to tell Snow everything you had not. I saw you kiss her."

Eric's face goes blank; He sits back in the chair, closing his eyes. "Those words were not intended for you, nor was that kiss meant for an audience. That was to be a private moment Lily. Why are you telling me this now?

I open my mouth to tell him when the door flies open. William stands in the doorway, looking exhausted. "There you are Lily. Father tells me you wish to speak to me."

Eric lets out a sigh, looking down at the floor. "Later, we will finish this talk later."

"William, I need to speak to Eric first. I will seek you out later, for now I need a word with him." My words come out a bit cross.

"You need to fetch a bath for Snow that is what you told her you were doing." His words come back at me just as cross.

With my arms across my chest, I storm pass him. I find a servant girl in the hall and send her to bring warm water to Snow's chambers.

Once I have Snow settled in her bath, I go looking for Eric again. As I search the castle for him I feel I'm being watched. I walk into the dining hall and hide behind the door.

A middle age woman with graying black hair scurries in behind me. I wait for her to walk into the room before leaving my hiding place.

"Why are you following me?" I watch the woman jump, her hands on her chest.

"Pardon me m'lady. I am Marda, the Queens Lady." The woman turns slowly towards me, her face looking worn.

"Queen Ravenna's Lady? What do you want with me?" I linger in the doorway, watching her closely.

"Yes m'lady, I was in server to Ravenna. I hope to serve Princess Snow, if she will have me." The words seem cold to me, as if she hiding something.

"We will see. First I will take you before the Duke and his son." I motion for her to walk out of the room.

I walk with Marda in silence, the hairs on my neck raising. Marda had this uneasiness about her that was off putting.

Eric steps out into the hall, watching as we walk by. I glance at him, shaking my head.

He follows me down the hall, watching us both carefully. When he speaks up we both turn. "Lily, a word."

Marda stops, smiling too sweetly at me. "You are the Queen's cousin. May I ask your name sir?"

"I am the Huntsman that traveled with Snow and what concern is it of yours?" Eric stood tall, his body completely straight.

"So, we have you to thank for saving Snow from the Dark Forest, for killing the Queen's brother Fin and I do believe it was you that barged into the throne room with the Duke's soldiers to aid in Snow's defeat of Ravenna. What luck, I have the Princess's savior and cousin before me." Marda lets out a boisterous laugh that chills my bones.

Before Eric can clear his blade form his side, Marda leaps at him with Ravenna's jeweled dagger.

I jumped in front of him, blocking Marda's attack.

I feel the blade slice into my body, my back hot with pain. I scream out as my body crashes to the floor.

I watch as Eric dispatches of Marda, her body landing close to mine. I see a pool of blood form from the wound in Marda's neck.

I close my eyes, the pain coursing through my body. Eric leans over me, his hands on my face. I can hear him yelling for a guard to retrieve William.

My eyes begin to close as Eric speaks to me. "Lily, please. Snow needs you, William needs you. Stay with me Lily."

I open my eyes to see his face; the worried lines carry from his forehead to his chin. "Eric…it…was…you."

A cold chill feels me as Eric lifts me into his arms. "What was me Lily, what are you trying to say?"

My head rests against his chest as he carries me down the hall. I take a deep breath, the pain in my back and chest worsening. "You…it was you. Your … kiss."

I close my eyes, hearing William yell out to Eric. "Come, lay her here. I have sent for a healer."

Eric lays me gently on a bed, the pain starting to ease. I draw one more ragged breath as I reach out for William. "I have….always…loved you."

William takes my hand, kissing me softly on the lips. "I know you have Lily, I know you have."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lily." A tiny voice calls me to me. I open my eyes to see Snow leaning over me, her eyes full of tears.

"Snow." I manage to get her name from my lips. The pain that once surged through my body is starting to wane.

"You will not die, do you hear me. I have lost too much and I will not lose you dearest cousin. You are all the family I have left and you will not leave me." Snow's command makes me clinch. I can feel death's cold grip on my shoulder and I want to fight for her.

It becomes a fight to open my eyes, to look upon her gentle face. I feel hands move swiftly on me, voices asking Snow and the others to leave. "I am Sirra, the court healer. We will do what we can for you child."

The healer flips me on my front, poking at the blade wound in my back. I cry out in pain, tears flooding my eyes. "Good, the blade did not go too deep."

It feels as if a thousand hands move over me for the next few hours. Hot pain course through me, pushing the cold from my limbs. I hear voices talking over me, one voice giving commands. My body winches every time they pull and tug at my wound.

A cool wet cloth is placed upon my brow, "Her fever rages Sirra." A small voice talks from behind me.

"Lady Lily, your wound has been tended too but the bleeding continues. I have applied a bandage of wine and oil to aid in the healing. I need to burn the wound closed or you will bleed to death." Sirra's voice was low, the words coming out soft.

"Burn?" My voice was unrecognizable to me.

"Burn, you want to burn her. I will not allow this. Has she not suffered enough, gave enough." William's voice booms through the room, sounding so sweet to me.

"We must my Lord or she will die." Sirra's voice was no longer low but still diminutive.

I feel a hand on my, a kiss on my forehead. "She is burning. Are you doing nothing to help her? Cover her, a Lady of the court should not be out for all to see."

"My Lord, please let us do what we can for her." Sirra pleads with William yet again.

"Lily, I am here. I will not leave you." William kisses my cheek, my lips unable to make a smile.

"Very well…do what you must to save her. You will save her." There was a sorrow in William's voice that breaks my heart.

I feel the heat, it comes blasting at me. I know it will be only a matter of moments before I writhe in pain.

"My Lord, we will need to hold her down." William's hands are soon on me, pressing into my arms.

The pain is unbearable, worse than the dagger that cut through me. I scream and wail, crying out for them to stop.

"What are you doing? Eric stop them…they are killing her." Snow's voice was full of panic.

"No Snow, they heal her wound. I have seen it done before, this will help her." Eric reassures her.

A blackness covers me, taking me away from the burning pain. Before I succumb to the darkness I hear William speak to me. "I love you Lily."

The room is dark but for a single candle burning in the corner. My body is sore, my limbs ache. I try to lift my right hand, only to find another hand.

I slowly open my eyes, William smiles down at me. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"I hurt." Those are the only words I can manage.

"William, I wish to speak to her now." Eric's voice was unmistakable, his Scottish accent floating through the room.

"Of course." William releases my hand, kissing my forehead.

"I will forever be in your debt Lily. Snow has had all those still loyal to Ravenna rounded up. I don't have the words to thank you; I don't know what to say. I'm still confused on why you took that blade for me. I helped Snow because it was the right thing to do, I could not leave her in the Dark Forest. I vowed to bring her to Duke Hammond's and I did. You owed me nothing for that Lily. The truth of what passed between me and Snow while see was laid in the chapel is between the two of us and once you are well we will speak of it." I open my eyes in time to see Eric's smiling face, his hand caressing my hair.

"Eric, she loves you." My throat is dry as I make the words.

"Aye and I her." Eric flashes a brilliant smile; my lips manage a smile back at him.

Closing my eyes again, my heart picks up its beat. He loves her and she him. I was certain of it and that was why I could not let Marda take him form Snow.

William opens the door slowly, his face still heavy with worry. "Sleep Lily. Snow will be crowned Queen tomorrow. The kingdom is more alive than it has been in ten years. I plan on walking with you in the sun, the thick grass beneath our feet. We will walk through the wild flowers and down to the lake. I know how much you miss the lake. When I was a young boy you would take Snow and I there, placing flowers in your and Snow's hair. You're dark auburn hair gleamed in the sun and I have missed that."

"Lay with me." My arm moves enough to reach for him.

William moves to the left side of the bed, lying next to me. He slowly pulls me to him, watching me tighten my face. "I'm sorry Lily."

A knocking on the door wakes me. "Sorry William, is she still sleeping?"

"I think so Snow. She has not moved at all. She should be with you today, standing there watching you take the crown. Her heart broke when she thought we had lost you for a second time. Lily loves us both, her heart knows no limits." I can feel Williams arms tighten a little around me.

"She is the best of us William. My dearest cousin watched over me and cared for me as a sister would. Eric is beside himself with guilt. I know he would have done the same for her. We must go now William, it is time." Snow's lips are on my cheek. "I love you dear one, you will be well cousin."

A few quiet moments pass when I hear the door open again. I turn my head to see Eric enter. He looks more than handsome as sits down next to me. I was not accustomed to this freshly cleaned version of the Huntsman. His hair was tied back with a loose strain or two. I scanned his face once more, my breath hitching as I gaze at his warm smile.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I shake my head at him. "Thank you, you have showed me more kindness than I have right to claim. Snow will be Queen soon and will have no more need of me. I will stay till you are well, I promised you that." Eric's smile begins to fade.

"Do not stay for me Eric, stay for her. If you truly love her then you have to stay." I try to sit up in the bed, my wound not allowing it.

"Still now Lily. You are still weak. What makes you think Snow loves me?" Eric eases back in his seat.

"Your kiss. Only true loves kiss could have brought her back. Your words. You laid all of your sorrow and your heart at her feet Eric. Your tears. You weep over her, your tears washing her pale face. Her first breath. I heard the air flow through her lungs, her body full of live. She awoke with a spirit and a fire that she did not possess before, I know it. I have watched the way she looks at you, the way her body reacts to your nearness. I am not blind Eric."

"You sound so sure Lily. It was only a kiss, a kiss goodbye." Eric brushes his hand through his hair.

"Yet, she immediately woke. A moment of your lips to hers and life returns to her. You can choose not to believe it but I know it is true." I flash a smile at him.

"I will give it some thought Lily. Please, do not speak of this to Snow or William. This moment is between us and I want to keep it that way." Eric rises from his chair, leaning towards me.

He kisses my cheek and walks toward the door. I notice a pack by the door as he leans down to take it. "Eric, are you leaving. You promised to stay."

"I will be close by; the castle is no place for a Huntsman." He looks back to me.

"You must stay, Snow will want you close." My eyes lift up to meet his deep blue ones.

"Lily rest." Before I can say another word he is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My body was still weak, my face an ashen pale. I talk William into taking me to the window. He picks me up in his arms, placing me in the sun. I let the rays caress my face, the warmth radiating through my soul.

"You look lovely." William pulls a chair next to me, his hand rubbing my back.

My face blushes red as I turn to face him. "I have been in this room, in that bed for a week now. When will I get to see the kingdom for myself? Snow seems to be settling into her Queenly state and I must say I am shocked that Eric agreed to be her personal guard."

"Eric has not left her side. I must say I find that relationship most peculiar." William takes my hand, his fingers laced into mine.

"Why do you find it peculiar? Did he not protect her, watch over her before the crown was placed upon her head? William, surely you can see that Eric is more than a huntsman." I choose my words careful.

"I have talked at length with him. He feels uncomfortable around nobility, wants no part of it. He told me just yesterday he does not see Snow in this way. She was a girl that needed saving from Ravenna and her being a Princess only changed the way he saw her slightly. He knows she has a destiny, he hopes to aid her in that. I assured him we all want the new Queen's rein to be a long one. I trust Eric will protect her as well as I could. You like him, this huntsman, his visits seem to cheer you up." William's brown eyes lock onto mine.

"Yes, I do care for him. He makes Snow happy and that is all I could hope for. He has showed me nothing but kindness and friendship. I tell him I haven not forgot he owes me a debt." My teasing tone makes William smile.

"You said, he makes Snow happy. What do you mean Lily." The look on his face makes my heart sink.

"Tell me you have not seen them together, smiling and talking. When they come to visit me together, Snow looks at him with longing looks. He in turns looks at her as if he's drinking her in. They share something William beyond nobility. That Dark Forest brought them together, death bonded them together." My eyes dart away from his, as his hand takes hold of my chin.

He pulls my face to him, his eyes melting my soul. "I love her Lily and you know that. I always thought she and I would be as one for the rest of our lives. When Ravenna came and took her away from us, a part of my heart died. You reminded me day after day that we had to have hope; we had to have faith that if Snow was lost to us we could avenge her. Finding her alive, running for her live was too much. My hopes of us together burned in my heart. Then Ravenna came, leaving Snow lifeless in my arms. I looked upon her face, fear wild in her eyes. I kissed her lips, trying to keep her with me. When I looked up and I saw Eric's face. This man that faced down the demons of the Dark Forest, this man that battled Trolls for our Princess was now a lost soul. Tears clouded his eyes as he begged the dwarfs to heal her, demanded it. I found on that day that Snow was in his heart. Whomever Snow chooses I will honor it."

"William, you said you loved me, have spent every day with me, yet you speak of love and marriage to Snow. I am sorry but I do not want you with me if your heart is with her." I hold back my tears, my body too weak to cry.

William pulls me to him, holding me against his chest. "I do love you Lily and I love her. I cannot explain why but I do."

Pulling myself away from him, I try to walk back to the bed. My legs are too weak as I begin to fall. William catches me, cradling me in his arms. "You stubborn woman."

He lays me back on the bed as I pull him to me. My hands hold his face, watching his smile blossoming. I close my eyes releasing him, only to feel his lips on mine.

He kisses me softly, his lips moving with mine. I let my hands gather in his hair, the sweet taste of him consuming me.

All too soon, he releases me. "I love you Lily that much I know for certain."

Sirra knocks on the door, bandages in hand. "Excuse me my Lord; I need to attend to her wound."

William kisses my lips once more, leaving me breathless.

Sirra helps me remove my dress, letting it gather at my waist. "My Lady the infection is spreading. The dark veins travel up your shoulder now. I don't know how much longer we can keep it at bay. The mandrake root isn't helping, only masking your ailments. Please, let me tell William or our Queen so more can be done for you. Soon your fever will return then all will be lost."

"You burnt the wound Sirra and closed the infection in with it. I have seen this in the Duke's castle too many times to think I will live through this. I know my fate and I accept it." I watch her rub oils over my skin.

Without a knock, Eric barges into the room. Sirra yells at him to leave, that I am not descent. Eric refuses, staying put at the door.

"I thought as much. You can fool everyone in this castle Lily but you can't fool me. I have seen too much, been near too much death and dying to not know you aren't getting better. Last night as I walked Snow to her chambers she asked why you were still not well, then I remembered the ashen look of your skin, the fact you eat mint leaves to mask the smell of death, the temper of your cheek when I kissed you too warm for one so pale. I know what must be done and by hell I mean to do it." Eric marches toward me, my dress still drawn around my waist.

I pick it up to cover my breast, watching him sit on the bed next to me. "This is going to hurt but it must be done."

Eric pulls a long bladed knife from its sheath, douses it with wine and holds it to my back. With his broad hand on my shoulder, he leans me forward, pulling the blade down my burned wound.

I grab the bedpost with one free hand; hold my dress with the other. Sirra smiles at Eric, holding a cloth to my back. "Let it bleed for a few days, make a paste out of this and replace it when it dries out. I will go to the forest and get you more if it be needed."

Eric hands Sirra a leather pouch, wiping his blade off on his pants.

I look over my shoulder to him, pain still tight on my face. "Eric, thank you. I will endure any pain to see Snow happy and with you. You are my brother now, my heart goes with you."

Eric hands me a blanket, squatting down by me. His large tan hand looks strange covering mine. "Lily, you alone know of my true feeling for Snow. I feel her love more every day. I thank you for not telling of the kiss, I want her love to be her own not some obligation she thinks she owes me."

"Eric, it could never be out of obligation, she had to love you too for the kiss to wake her." I feel his lips on the top of my head as he exams the wound.

"Sirra, send for me if she worsens. Till then I will see you this evening with Snow." Eric strides from the room, meeting William in the doorway.

They walk into the hall, leaving the door ajar. "Eric, I scene you wish to lay claim to Snow's heart. I too wish for this."

"William, I make no such claim. If Snow's heart me mine then so be it. I would think with one as beautiful and kind as Lily your heart would already to occupied." Eric's voice was deep, full of strength.

"You are fond of Lily?" Williams tone was almost accusative.

"Yes, I love of as if she were my own sister. The question here is are you?" Eric throws Williams words back at him.

After a brief moment William answers him. "I seem to be fighting a losing battle. I remember the young girl I spent carefree days with alas Snow is no longer that girl. She is woman born to nobility and privilege; throw into a world of darkness and death. She is more your Snow than she will ever be mine. Lily has never left my side, had never abandoned me, has held me up and let me live. I thought I would die a thousand deaths when she was bleeding in your arms. I love two women but only one returns my affections."

"We must talk of Lily William. If you love her as you say you do then you need to know of her condition…" Eric's words trail off as they walk down the corridor.

William loved me and he finally sees Snow's heart is with Eric. Could it be that this darkness has lifted and the kingdom as well as our Queen can know true happiness?

Sirra places the mixture Eric had given her on my back, the green paste tingling against the open wound. Suddenly, I feel a coldness grip me. I shiver all over, my body losing all of its heat. Sirra covers me with a blanket, rushing out the door to find Eric.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cold, so cold was all I could think. I felt hands on my face, voices talking to me but all I could feel and see was the cold. The room was an ice cold white that matched the frigidness of my body.

Arms wrapped around, my body being carried away from the cold room. A sudden warmth covers me. I feel a heat rise around my body, as the coldness disappears.

Slowly I open my eyes to discover William holding me in a tub of water. I'm still fully clothed, wrapped in his arms.

Eric and Snow stand close by, Eric with his arms around Snow's shoulders. Sirra smiles at me, helping William lean me forward.

"What happen?" I cast a bewildered look to them all.

"You're fever ran through your body Lily. When Sirra found me, we ran to your room to find you convulsing in the bed. That's when I told Sirra to get you in some cool water. William had you in his arms and in this bath in a blink of an eye. I did not think the herbs would bring your infection to the surface that fast. I am sorry Lily." Eric sets down on his haunches next to the bath, his small smile on his face.

Eric's hand brushes my wet hair from my face. I look up to Snow as she places her hands on Eric's shoulders. "You really have to stop this and get well cousin. William is right; you are too stubborn for your own good."

A trace of a smile finds my lips as I rest back against William. "I will try dearest cousin."

Eric kisses my forehead as he pats William on the shoulder. "She will be fine William. Keep the bandages changed and if the wound looks red or swollen cut it open again. You will require two or three days of the herb treatment before you are well."

I watch Snow take his hand as they leave, her smile pressed into a line across her lips. I can't help but giggle a little at the sight of it.

William lifts me out of the bath, sitting me in his lap. Sirra brings more of Eric's mixture as William pulls the dress down my arms. "I will do this Sirra. Go fetch Lily a fresh dress and her brush."

"William, what are you doing? If you pull the dress down any father you will expose my gentle nature." I shiver slightly as he kisses my shoulder.

"I will keep your gentle nature intact, I promise. Let me get this bandage changed and you in bed." William kisses a trail down from my shoulder to the top of my neck.

Sirra helps me out of the wet dress and into a night shift. I slowly walk into the bed chamber, William waiting for me. I sit on the bed, my body still singing from William's kisses.

My favorite silver brush is in William's hands, he takes a still damp strained of my hair. He slowly brushes my hair, letting his fingers touch the exposed skin of my neck.

"Lily, when you are well, I promise to take you around the kingdom. It isn't dead anymore. The first signs of life bloom even now. But nothing could be as beautiful as the flower I hold in my hand right now." My face feels too hot. William lays his finger against my cheek. "I was worried, just a blush. I do seem to have that effect on you."

"Only you could William." Sleep calls to me again. I pull my feet from the floor placing them in the bed. William shocks me as he pulls his shirt off exposing his chest. He lies down next to me, his arms pulling me to him.

"If it is the last thing I do, I will get you well. You are too important to me Lily. My sweet Lily, do not ever leave me." His lips find mine, soft and sweetly he kisses me again. My lips move slowly back against his, savoring the moment.

"William, do not ever leave me." I lay my hand on his bare chest, a new kind of chill tingles from my fingers to the pit of my stomach.

The morning sun wakes me too early. I stretch my fingers over something hard but smooth. My eyes fly open as I realize William had spent the night in my bed. William gingerly lifts his head, his smile stopping my heart.

"Did you sleep well?" His brown eyes look like molten pools of gold.

"It was the best sleep I have ever had." I bury my face in his chest, hiding my glee.

Snow barely knocks as she enters. "Uh..I'm sorry. I did not know you were... uh." Eric laughs heartily at her, making her slap his chest.

I try to sit up without results. William pulls me up with him, my back aching. "Give us a moment to be presentable."

After Sirra changes my bandages, William dresses quickly and waits for me to dress as well. "I'll send for some food." His quick but much welcomed kiss starts the butterflies stirring in my stomach.

Eric and Snow enter when they see William leave. Erick asks to look at my wound, Snow giving me a quick once over as well. "All looks well Lily. The wound is healing but you have to tell us if you feel worse. No more hiding things from us."

I nod at Eric, Snow squeezing my hand. "Eric, may I have a word alone with Lily."

Eric brushes his hand across Snow's cheek. "I'll be right outside, my Queen."

Snow's creamy cheeks flush a bright rouge. "Lily, I have wanted to talk to you since my coronation. Eric said it was you that made him stay. He was bound and determined to leave; he felt he had no place beside me. He kissed me so passionately last night I had to have him. What do I do? I love him Lily and he has said the same to me. I want to marry him but I know he does not want any part of royalty or this royal life."

"Ask him Snow. You will never know if you don't ask him. I know he loves you and never wishes to be parted from you. There are things I wish I could tell you, things that I am forbidden to speak of but trust me dear one, he will say yes." I squeeze her small hand, looking into her emerald eyes.

"I wish I could be so sure cousin. I will trust in your words and talk to him. I cannot lose him, he cannot leave. My heart belongs to him now. My lonely huntsman." Snow calls out for Eric and he grins at both of us.

William walks in with a huge tray of food, more food than either of us could hope to eat. "Enjoy your meal; I must get our Queen to her meal as well."

Eric places his hand on the small of Snow's back, holding it there as they walk away.

William watches me as I eat; smiling with every bite I take. "Lily, I understand now that you have been there for me when I was blind to everything but my sorrow. Snow is happy and that is all I ever really wanted. It is time for me to be happy." He takes my hand and kneels on bended knee. "Lily, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun filters through the trees, making the light dance among the leaves. A cool breeze blows as I lift my hand to feel the warmth upon my skin. My first day out of my bed chamber and I felt like a song bird being released from its cage.

William chuckles slightly, smiling at me. He watches as I run my hands through the leaves, giggling like a small child.

Playfully he takes me about my waist, pulling me to him. "It is good to see you so happy and healthy m'lady. I don't believe I've seen you smile this much since you said yes to marrying me. Come, I want to take you to the lake, Eric and Snow are waiting for us there."

He slides his hand in mine as we stroll towards the lake. As we approach the lake shore we can her Snow laughing and water splashing. Eric has her in his arms, standing in the lake waist high. She is smiling, laughing and looking radiant.

I stop just at the tree line, pulling William down to the grass with me. "She looks so happy William. My dearest Snow, how my heart does sing for her."

William cups my chin, pulling me into a deep kiss. "The two women I love most in this world are here and happy. I love you Lily, more than I knew I could."

We look up to see Eric tossing Snow into the water, her legs flailing as she splashing in. Suddenly we see her dress come sailing onto the bank. Snow stands up, her breast still covered by the water and gestures for Eric to come to her. He in turn takes off his shirt and pants, both of them landing next to her dress. He sinks down in the water, pulling her to him.

Eric takes her into a passionate kiss, her body melting into his. I blush hot, looking at William watching me. "Do you wish to join them?"

"No…maybe." My teasing tone makes him grin all the more.

We walk back towards the castle, the day still new. The flowers and trees look as they did when King Magnus ruled these lands. Almost all traces of Ravenna were gone.

William stops to point out some white flowers growing at the east side of the castle walls. We walk to them, their beauty unmistakable. "Lilies, my mother loved them. Uncle had them planted here when father died, hoping to cheer her up. He did so love my mother. He often told me that mother named me Lillian because it reminder of these flowers. I suppose I dislike being called Lillian because my mother only used it to scold me."

"I can recall hearing Lillian often in these castle walls; you were a mischievous child Lily." William grins at me, plucking a lily from the dirt.

"I am five years older than you William Hammond; I believe it was you that was the mischievous child." He hands me the lily, brushing the petal across my lips.

We stare into each other's eyes, lost in that moment.

Are reverence is broken when Snow calls out to us. "Lily, William, there you are. Why did you not join us at the lake?"

Snow's hair and dress were still dripping wet, as well as Eric. I wink at her, looking at them both. "We did dearest cousin, you seemed to be preoccupied."

Eric grins at me, taking Snow's hand. "Aye, we were, now we're famished. Would you care to join us for a bite to eat?"

The castle was full of live as well. The land and the people prospered, all was right again. The look upon the faces that we passed was one of joy, of pure bliss.

A table is laid out for the Queen, meats, cheeses and fruits. Snow takes a grape from the table and runs it along Eric's bottom lip. He glares down at her, his blue eyes shining with the lust I saw at the lake.

William clears his throat as he escorts me in. "You should make an honest man out of him Snow?"

Snow gasps and her eyes go wide. "What?"

William laughs loudly, holding his sides. "The look on your face my Queen, I am sorry. I was only jesting."

Eric and William smirk at one another as I look at Snow. "Did you ask him, have you talked to him?"

Snow sits at the table shaking her head. "I was going to this morning at the lake but other things go in the way."

"I saw the things my dearest one. You must speak to him immediately. Perhaps there will be two wedding soon." I kiss her cheek as I swipe a pear from the table.

"My love, do you not wish to eat?" William takes my hand.

"They need to talk and you need to check my bandages." My smile matches the glow in my eyes.

I pull my dress down to my waist, exposing my back to him. He touches it, lifting the cloth from my shoulder. I feel his soft touch as he glides his fingers across my shoulder. He lets out a soft breath. "So beautiful."

I turn slightly and drop the dress from my breasts. "I have promised to marry you William, I longer wish to wait for you."

His arms wrap around me swiftly, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. "I no longer wish to wait for you my love."

The evening comes as we lie in each other's arms. He kisses my neck, down my throat and to the top of my breasts. I sigh, running my fingers up his back. "That was wonderful."

William grins, his smile forming between kisses. "You were wonderful. I have never felt so alive Lily, being with you fills me so completely."

"I am starving; we did not eat this afternoon." My stomach growls, alerting William to just how hungry I am.

On our way to the dining hall, William is approached by his father. He kisses my cheek and takes his leave. I make my way to the kitchen when I see Eric yelling at one of the cooks.

I rush over to him, his face hard and angry. "Eric, what is it?"

"This fool brought apples into the castle and served one to Snow. She's in her room crying, I will never forget the look on her face when she saw it." Eric pulls back his fist, ready to prove his anger.

"No, don't Eric. Go to her, I will be there shortly. Let me handle this matter, please." Eric drops his fist, his body relaxing.

"Fine, but if I see one more apple in her presences…so help me." Eric storms off as he curses in Scottish.

"What is your name good sir?" I smile sweetly at the young man.

"Thomas m'lady, I am sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me." The young man's face is full of fear and his eyes pool with tears.

"Thomas, remember this day. No apples are to be brought in this castle. No apples are to be served to the Queen. Remember this and the Huntsman may let you keep your head." My eyes bore into his, his entire body shaking.

As I make my way to Snow's chamber, I see William rushing towards me. "Lily, we must get you to Sirra right away."

"William, my love, what is wrong?" My hands start to shake as I see the panic in his eyes.

"Father told me that the dagger Marda used to stab you with was laced with poison. The healer that helped Sirra care for you is dead. She cut her hand on the blade whilst removing it from your back. Beith looked at it this morning and Muir agreed. It is a slow moving poison; it killed Abigail because she did not treat her wound properly. Eric's herbs have been drawing some of the poison out but you are still in danger." He takes my hand and pulls me down the hall.

"Wait…wait William. Send for Sirra but I must see Eric. Snow needs me and Eric will want to know of this poison." William stands looking at me as if he could not hear me.

"Very well then, we will go to Eric." William's lips purse into a thin line. I pick up my pace, trying to keep up with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Poison! Will we never be free a Ravenna's curse. I must know what poison was used, send for Beith." Eric paces inside Snow's chamber, his fists clinched into balls.

"Eric, we must save her. I cannot lose her, not like this." William gives Eric a pleading look, while Eric claps his shoulder.

I go to Snow, her body shaking as she sobs on the bed. I pull her long dark hair from her face, brushing her cheek with my fingers. "Quiet cousin, shed no more tears. There will be no apples to torment you, I promise. I know the nightmares that you woke up screaming from after you came back to us. The nights I would rush to your room to find Eric holding you. Ravenna is gone; she will never harm you again."

Snow looks up at me through her tears, her creamy skin flushed red. "My sweet Lily. The apple did upset me, brought back that day in the woods but that is not why I cry. I heard Beith telling Duke Hammond that you are poisoned and will surely die." She throws her arms around my neck. "Please don't die."

A steady stream of tears beings to flow down my face, both of us sobbing. "I cannot make this promise to you Snow. What is done is done. You must promise if I do die to make William go on. I would not want him to spend his life grieving for me. You have to promise to tell Eric of your true feeling and marry that man. He will be a good husband and a good father."

"Yes, Eric does love me." She wipes her tears with the back of her hand. A fraction of a smile gleams form her face. "He told me this afternoon at the lake that he loves me, that where I am so shall he be. He would follow me to the ends of the earth, I know it. But dearest cousin, William loves you the same. I have seen it in his eyes."

"Promise me Snow." My voice comes out harsh.

"NO, you will not die. I forbid it." Snow stomps from the bed, right into to Eric's arms. "Tell her Eric; tell her she will not die."

Eric holds her tight, his liquid blue eyes staring a hole into me. "Lily, what hope is there if you have none?" Then I see the most peculiar thing, his face goes from concerned to elated.

Snow looks up at him, her eyes scanning his face. "What is it Eric?"

Eric kisses the top of head, his face buried in her hair. "I need a moment with Lily."

William bounds to me, his hands on my face. "We will find a way; you cannot give up my love."

"Until my heart beats no more, I will try to hold on my love." William pulls me in his arms, his face resting in my neck.

I look up to see Eric looming over me; his grin is covering half of his face. "William, may I have a word with Lily?"

William kisses me, his lips lingering longer than usual. "I will go to Beith, see if he and Muir know anymore."

The room seems small with Eric setting across from me, he's grin still plastered on his face. "Why the smile Eric?"

"These stories your mother told you, the one that made you believe it was my kiss that gave breath back to Snow, are they written somewhere?" Eric watches my face, his eyes so clear and blue.

"Yes, they are in a collect in the royal library, why?" I watch him rise from his chair and offer me his hand.

"Come, we have some reading to do." We walk down the long corridor till we reach the two large library doors.

Candles hang on the walls and on the tables. Eric lights the first few as I walk the shelves of old tomes.

My fingers come to rest on the spine of a book I know well. "Eric, here it is."

I pull the book from the shelf, looking upon its cover. A large tree was etched into it with gold leaves, my fingers glide across it. "This is it, the collected stories of the Romani. My mother said that these tales where more than stories, they were truth that was to fantastical to believe but she believed."

The spine creeks as I open it, the pages feel rough. I turn page after page till I come to the story I've heard my mother read so many times. I look up at Eric, my eyes full of excitement. He pulls his chair closer to me as I begin to read.

"A maiden of with the truest heart once walk these lands, her kindness was known to all. She would feed the hungry and care for the sick. Among her people she was most beloved. One day a man of great wealth came to her village, he asked her father for her hand but her father refused. In the middle of the night, the man of wealth crept into her house, killing her father and mother. When the girl woke she saw her parent's dead. With a sorrowful heart she runs into the forest were she takes shelter. The man searches for her, finding her sleeping beneath a tree. He shakes her from her sleep, dragging her through the forest. The young maiden reaches down to a cluster of mushrooms growing nearby. Before the man can stop her, she eats them and soon parishes. He brings her body back to the village, laying her on a stone table. At dawn a young boy walks from his house, finding the young maiden lying dead. He weeps over her body, having loved her for so long. All in the village knew of his true love for her, how he had helped her care for others. Hearing his cries his grandmother joins him at the stone table. She places one hand on his chest and the other one hers. True loves kiss will wake her, my dear boy. For the truest heart has the truest power and only that love can bring live back to a heart that is broken. The boy leans down to her, his tears falling onto her face. He kisses her sweetly and whispers into her ear. I will live with you or die beside you. The boy waits by the stone table till the sun is high. The girl wakes, her breath returning to her lifeless body. His grandmother smiles at him. True loves kiss and a heart of mournful love is all that can bride the reaper from a soul and unseal lips closed to breath."

My eyes begin to tear as I look up to Eric. He's eyes glisten with fresh tears. "That story could very well be written about Snow. Why was my love truer than William's? He kissed her in the forest, he loves her too."

"With a mournful heart so true did you go to her Eric, with love that fell with your tears did you give your heart to her? William does love her but his love was that of a child not that of a man with a broken heart. Your love is true as was your kiss." I place my hand over his, grinning at him. "I don't understand why you think this story will help me. I have been poisoned but I'm not dead." I close the book, placing it back on the shelf.

"Do you love William? Does he not love you? I would say he is your one true love, wouldn't you?" Eric gives me a cocky grin, making me laugh.

"Yes, but I have been kissed my William. I have known his love, what more could there be?" I blush as I say this to him.

"I believe the poison has not taken you because it can't. William's love saved you Lily." Eric offers me his arm as we walk toward the door. He snuffs the candles out between his fingers, closing the door behind us.

"We shall see Huntsman, we shall see." I wink at him as I take his arm.

"Lily, I will go into the forest, the dwarves know of herbs and roots to aid you. I think it wise you do what Sirra ask so not to make William worry. Thank you for sharing that story with me and keeping my secret." I feel the scruff of Eric's beard as he kisses my cheek.

"I gladly keep your secret Eric but if Snow ever asks, I will tell her." I glance up at him, waiting for his reaction.

"If that day comes, then you tell her." I walk with Eric back to Snow's chambers, William and Snow waiting for us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My nose crinkles as I drink down the brew that Sirra hands me. A week has gone by and the poison has had no effect, left no trace of it being there. William makes sure I take my daily treatment, Eric and Snow backing him up.

William worries that the wedding is too much for me to handle but Snow has every hand available working on making my day beautiful.

The royal dress maker waits for me as I enter my chambers. The elderly lady looked as if her hands have stitched more garments than I could possible imagine. Her silver hair was knotted up and her face was kind and gentle.

"Hello Lady Lily, my name is Ruby and these two here are my daughters. If you will, I would like to measure you." Ruby's voice was small, almost too small to hear.

The ladies undress me down to my shift, taking turns measuring me. I watch them work, their hands moving in a blur. They hand me a piece of material, the white lace more beautiful than I had ever seen. I nod my approval, handing it back to Ruby.

Snow enters, Eric waiting outside the door. "Cousin, I see the dress is coming along."

"This is all too much Snow. Thank you." She bites at her bottom lip, looking around the room.

"A moment please." She dismisses the dress maker and her daughters.

I wrap a dressing robe around me, taking Snow's hand. "Something on your mind dear one?"

"I talked to Eric, asked him if he thought about marriage. He said he was married once and he lost her. I asked if he wanted to be married again and he said he wasn't sure. What do I do Lily, what if he doesn't want me?" Snow twists her fingers together.

"Let me talk with him. I will get the answers you seek cousin." Snow hugs me, calling Eric into the room. I walk behind the dressing screen to pull my dress on. Eric is standing by the door, his hands grasping his belt.

"Snow said you want to have a word with me, she went to attend to some courtly matter." He shifts his weight from left to right, looking a bit nervous.

I pat the chair next to me, smiling innocently at him. He walks toward me, rubbing his cheek.

"I will try to make this painless Eric. Do you love Snow?" Eric is a bit taken back, his face creases around the eyes.

"Does Snow think otherwise?" His words match the expression on his face.

"No, of course not Eric. Please answer my question." I try to lock my eyes on his but he darts them from me.

"I do." He answers me quickly.

"Do you want to be with Snow?" I study his face, his arms crossing his chest.

"I do." Another short answer.

"Snow is Queen and has many demands upon her. You have devoted your time to being her personal guard. You share her bed, you share her life and you have promised to never leave her side. Can you not see what Snow wants, what she needs from you?" I match his demeanor, crossing my arms as well.

"I love her Lily and nothing could ever change that. She is all I think of. The man that I am now is the man Snow has made me. I brought her out of the Dark Forest and she brought me out of the darkness. If things were different I would have already married her but she his Queen and I am no Prince." Eric's face falls, his handsome features looking so sweet.

"You are a Prince in her heart. The title you would gain would be just that, a title. I do think you'd make an excellent General of the guard. Snow is Queen and this is her kingdom to rule. With you by her side she'll be a better Queen, a better woman and an excellent mother. Stand by her and love her Eric, that is all that is really required of you." Hope swells in my chest as I watch his eyes light up.

"Marriage, to Snow. I would have to settle a few things first. Loving her is all I want to do, that is all I ever want to do." The blue of his eyes shines, making my smile beam.

"Go to her Eric, settle this with her. This can work Eric, please try." Taking his hand I squeeze it slightly.

He smiles back at me, walking swiftly towards the door.

The sun makes it journey across the sky, settling toward the west. I make my way to William's chambers, hearing him talking with Eric. I decide to stand outside the door, listening quietly to the conversation.

"Are you sure I will not have to be part of this nobility, take no part in court or have any royal duties?" Eric's accent got thicker when he was excited.

"I am sure Eric. As Queen, Snow can appoint you General of the Royal Guard and that would be the only duty you would be responsible for. I'm sure all of the advisors would agree with this. My father sets highest in the Royal Council and he will see Snow's will be done." The sound of William's voice makes my heart leap.

"Let us talk with your father; I need to hear it from him." The worry in Eric's voice was beginning to show.

"Come my friend, we will go see my father now. You will have your answers today so you may make Snow a very happy woman." Their collective footsteps come towards me. I scurry to the other side of the hall.

"William my love. I was coming to find you. Will you join me for dinner?" William takes my hand, kissing my knuckles.

"I will join you there shortly. I have some business to attend to my love." I watch him walk off with Eric.

I wait for them to get out of sight before following them. I get to the Duke's chambers as they are entering. I rest myself outside the door, their words almost too low to hear.

"Yes Eric, this is true. The duties of the Queen's husband are few. If you wish to lead and train the Royal Guard, then that would be best. I believe you would make an excellent General. The safety of our Queen and our borders would be in your hands and skilled hands they are." The Duke sounds most pleased with Eric's choice.

Satisfied with what I've heard I make my way to Snow's chamber. She sits on her stool, brushing her long dark hair. "Cousin, allow me." I take the brush, combing through her hair like I did when we were younger.

"I would ask about the smile on your face but I'm almost afraid to." Snow looks at me through her mirror.

"I think the answers you seek are close at hand. Perhaps we should make things a bit more appeasing. Stay here till I return." My smile was about to burst from my face.

I return with roses, candles and a lacy night shift. Snow watches me with amusement.

I light a few candles, giving the room a dim look. Pulling the petals form the roses, I scatter them over the bed. Snow's smile lights up her face, her eyes look like a glowing emerald.

The lacy night shift is almost see throw, it curves Snow's figure making her look older than her young years. Her dark hair flows down her back and over her breasts. She is truly a vision and Eric will be under her spell.

As I leave Snow's chambers I feel an arm around my waist pulling me into the alcove in the hallway. I shriek slightly as I'm pushed against the marbled wall. My blue eyes lift to smoldering brown ones. William's hands pin mine to the wall above my head, his lips kissing me from my neck to the cleavage pushing from my dress.

I hitch one leg over his hip, his body grinding into mine. "William…we mustn't. Not here…" My words fall deaf on his ears as he continues his journey down my body. My body relaxes, giving in to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

William's kisses are soft, nothing like the kisses he gave me last night. His fingers caress my skin with feather light touches. The love in his eyes shines brighter than the rising sun. William was here, in my bed, loving me. The nights I had dreamed of this, prayed for this.

Gazing into his eye like this was like my own personal heaven. He nuzzles into my neck, his lips grazing my skin. "Morning my love." His voice like satin sliding down my neck.

"Morning William. Are we to stay in bed all day, I would like to see Snow, I need to know if she was successful last night." A sly smile crosses my lips.

"Successful my love…do I dare ask in what?" William pulls me into his arms, lifting me upright.

"Let me out of this bed and we will both know." His lips distract me from my thoughts.

"If I must but we will finish this later my love." He smiles at me as I exit the bed.

I rush to Snow's room, gently rapping on the door. Eric opens it, standing in his leather pants only. His bare tan chest was firm and muscular. I watch as his biceps ripple and his back flexes. A sudden heat rises across my face, making me blush fire red.

"Lily, are you alright?" Eric turns to me his hand on my cheek.

I stutter the words out. "Fine, I'm fine Eric. Would you pour me a glass of water?"

Snow giggles at me from behind her dressing screen. She emerges in a beautiful pale blue dress, the neck line plunging just low enough to show off a hint of cleavage.

As she takes my hand we walk to her vanity as she hands me her brush. "If you would cousin. I don't wish to have my hand maidens here this morning."

I brush and braid her hair, trussing it up with braids and swags of long hair.

She smiles at me. "Beautiful cousin. I hope you have a daughter to fuss over some day."

Eric stands beside me, taking in my master piece. I look up at him, thankful he is fully clothed. "Do you approve Eric?"

He kisses Snow's cheek and winks at me. "She's always beautiful to me but I would have to say she never looked more beautiful."

Snow pulls me down to the stool with her, her face radiant. "Come walk with me, I would like to visit the garden before court this morning."

Eric and Snow share a more than passionate kiss before we leave for the garden. I try to hide my smile, remembering the kisses William gave me last night.

Once in the garden Snow bolts for her newly erected gazebo. The fresh whitewashed wood and octagon shape gave the garden an added beauty.

A lush padded bench stretched the back of the gazebo, flowers decorated the lattice. It was Snow's private place, where she could come to think, to get away from being a Queen.

Snow pulls me into the gazebo, a giddiness to her mannerisms. "Lily, he wants to marry me. After you left and Eric came back, he was different, his heart seemed lighter. He called to me; the room was dim with the candlelight. I walk towards him, the lacy night shift fits so tight. His eyes bulged when he saw me, his mouth gaped open and I laughed. He took me in his arms and his hands travel my body in a flash. He took me on the floor, right on the bear skin rug. Afterwards, we lay naked on the rug, his arms cradling me. I remember his thumb tracing circles on my shoulder. I could make love with him for hours and still not get enough. Between kisses I asked him if he had thought about marriage anymore. He smiled this brilliant smile and said yes. I asked what he had thought and he said that he couldn't imagine a life without me in it. His blue eyes began to tear as he kisses me softly. Then he pulled me onto his chest, looking into my eyes he said he wanted to make me his wife. We're getting married Lily."

We spend the next few hours in the gazebo, talking and laughing. Seeing snow this way was wonderful. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder how long this happiness would last. Ravenna had taken so much form us, turned the kingdom into a dark empty place.

After Snow leaves for court, I walk to the lake. The day was too beautiful to waste and I knew William would be busy. Beith lay under a tree, his small frame resting against the trunk.

"Good day Lily, what brings you out this way?" Beith stays reclined.

"I wanted some fresh air Beith. I see you are enjoying the day as well." I take a patch of grass beside him.

"There seems to be something in the wind m'lday, Muir seems worried." Beith turns to me, his expression empty.

"Worried Beith, what seems to be worrying Muir?" I wait patiently for his answer.

"You should ask Muir." He climbs to his feet and offers me his hand.

We walk in silence to Muir's chambers, Beith glances at me from time to time.

Muir welcomes me in, his son helping him to a chair. "Lily, I know why you are here. Beith has told you of my worries. There are things about you that even you can't see."

I cast a dumbfounded look his way. "Please tell me more Muir."

Muir reaches out for my hand, taking it loosely. "Snow has a magic in her, one that connects her to all living things. You my child have a magic of your own. I think your mother had this same magic in her. I believe you've felt your magic, seen glimpses of it. When you are ready, it will come to you."

Walking back to my chambers, I tumble Muir's words over in my mind. I have a magic, surely I would have known that, see some form of it by now.

William is resting on the bed, his arms over his eyes. I ease into the room and sit down on the foot of the bed. He moves his arms, smiling at me. "Lily, what is wrong my love."

He bounds from the bed, sweeping me into his lap. "Muir says I have a magic in me but I think he's wrong."

William grins at me. "You have bewitched me."

"Seriously William, this has me concerned. I've seen the way people and animals react to Snow, the peace she casts over everything. I may be her cousin but I am a plain, ordinary girl. "

"There is nothing ordinary about you; you are more than some plain girl." William wraps me in his arms making me sigh.

"I need answers William and I don't know how to find them. What do I do?" I move from his lap making my way to the window.

I feel his hands on my shoulders, his lips in my hair. "Wait here, I will get Muir for you."

There was some truth in what Muir had said; I had seen glimpses of things I didn't understand. I would have these more than vivid dreams that often played out while I was awake. Watching parts of my dreams replay before my eyes, it all seemed too unreal. I always told myself it was just a coincidence. Now, I'm not so sure.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sleep did not come easy; my dreams were filled with vision of blood and darkness. The visions of men being slaughtered and blood running ankle deep haunt me through the night. I wake with a scream, my body covered in sweat.

William holds me, running his hand over my face. "It was only a dream Lily, you're safe my love."

My hands tremble, the visions still fresh in my mind. Had Muir been right, did I posses a magic I was not aware of.

Muir had told William he cold feel the magic in me, it was in my blood as it was in Snow's. I asked Muir not to speak of this with anyone else and he agreed.

As I lie shaking in William's arms, I began to think how many of these nightmares had I had over the years. The last dream of blood and death came to me a week before the King married Ravenna, could it be I was warned even then.

My mother would always sing me to sleep when I'd wake up screaming. My dreams of light, the ones that seemed too beautiful were always short. In my later years, after Ravenna became Queen, my dreams of light were always of William. I would see his smiling face; feel his hands caress my cheek. They would always end with a kiss that felt too real.

The feeling that I had been here before and these words had left my lips before was with me all the time. Was it possible it could have been my dreams showing me things that could be.

My eyes become heavy again with sleep as William strokes my back. "Sleep Lily, sleep my precious one. I'm right here, I have you my love."

The dreams don't come this time, in fact I don't dream at all. I wake to the sun spreading its rays across my bed. I reach over to find the bed empty. Looking around the room I don't see William. My mind returns to my nightmare, the blood and the screams. Then it hits me, the screams were William's.

Panic sits my feet in flight as I run down the hall. I look for William in every nook and cranny. Tears pool in my eyes, my breath coming in ragged jerks. I feel a hand grasp my arm, making me scream.

"Lily, calm down." Eric's worried blue eyes gaze down on me, his hand still around my arm.

I manage to get out a few words with what breath I have left. "Where is William?"

"I saw him with Muir this morning, he was in the library last I saw him. Lily, is something troubling you?" He releases my arm, still gazing down at me.

"I was being a foolish girl. It's nothing Eric." I try to appease him but quickly tell he's not.

"I catch you running the halls of the castle, wild eyed and out of breath and it's nothing. I think you need a cup of tea and we will talk." Before I can protest he's taken my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

The cup of warm tea feels good in my hands. I cradled the cup, taking slow sips. Eric watches me, his stare intense.

"It was only a bad dream Eric, nothing more. I told you I was being foolish." I take another sip of my tea, peering over the cup at him.

"That must have been some dream. Snow does the same thing, wakes up screaming, her body shaking so hard I'm sure she'll rip apart. You are so much like her, the way you smile, the way you laugh, even your walk. There are times I forget you're cousins and not sisters." I watch the expression on his face as he talks of Snow. His handsome features go soft as he does.

My attention goes to the archway as William walks in with an attractive middle aged woman upon his arm.

Her face looked so familiar but time had aged her beauty. Her pale skin, light brown hair and green eyes spoke to me, told me I should know her.

"Lily, this is Clara. I think you two should talk." William kisses my cheek, gesturing for Eric to come with him.

The two men leave as Clara sits down next to me. Clara looks a little weary, her hands twisting together.

"Clara, would you like some tea?" I wave for a servant to bring more tea.

"No thank you m'lady. The small man and Lord William asked me to speak to you. Do you remember me at all?" I wasn't expecting her voice to be so gentle, so much like my mother's had been.

I inspected her face again, flashes of her laughing and smile flood my memory. "You're Clara, my mother's hand maiden. I remember you now."

"Yes child, I am. I was there when you were born. I remember you as a small child and watched as you took our beloved Queen under your wing. Snow was never far from your sight and neither was William." Her face glowed with happy memories.

"Clara, where have you been? Have you been here in the castle all this time?" I reach for her hand, her skin as cold as ice.

"Yes, I was a in the tower with Snow White. Ravenna took my youth, stole my beauty and left me to die. When Snow killed her my youth and beauty only partly returned to me. I fear the long dark years have stolen some of that from me." Her eyes cast downward as she tells her tail.

"Tell me, what did William seek you out for?" I notice the servants standing in the doorways listening.

"I know of your gift, it was your mothers as well. You are a seer Lily, the vision came to your mother by touch but yours come by dream. That is why Victoria begged her brother not to marry Ravenna. She saw the true nature of her heart. On the night of the siege, Victoria sent me to the Duke, told me to take you with me. I lost you in the madness. When I saw the Duke running in the courtyard with you in his arms I fell to my knees weeping. Your mother knew what Ravenna would do to you and Snow if she ever discovered the truth. Your mother tried to safe Snow, she placed herself between Finn and her young niece. Finn struck her down, making Ravenna very unhappy. I held my tongue, telling her nothing. I believe this is why she kept me alive, hoping she could get some sort of information from me." Once Clara began to talk, her words spilled out like a river over a waterfall.

For hours she talks, telling me of my gift and of my mother. Tears come and go; hearing my mother's name again somewhat painful. William checks in on me from time to time, always beaming with a smile.

After my long talk with Clara I feel light headed. I do have a gift and it was as I had feared, my dreams are not dreams, they are the future.

My heart races beneath my chest as I remember the blood and the screams, the scream that belonged to William.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Snow's face is like stone, she doesn't blink, she doesn't move. "Are you sure, a seer. Aunt Victoria was one as well? How did neither of us know this? Not once in your fourteen years did she mention that our family is gifted."

William and Eric are in the back of the room, talking about this matter as well. Snow looks to Eric, her face still expressionless. William crosses the room, standing by my side.

"I don't know Snow, why mother never told me. Clara says I shouldn't be afraid of my visions; they come to me for a reason. The things I saw last night I wish to never see again." Williams hand slides onto my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it Lily?" Snow seemed more worried than curious.

"I'm not sure I can Snow. If the dreams come again I will tell you right away but for now I don't wish to speak of them." Eric nods at me as I rise to leave with William.

The day's events have left me tired so I return to my chambers to rest. William climbs in the bed with me, placing my head in his lap. "I'll be right here in case you need me."

I close my eyes, wishing for peaceful sleep. A few moments later I feel William shift underneath me. I rise as he places a kiss on the top of my head. "My father has sent for me, I will not be long."

Sleep still clung to me as I try to listen to him. Soon after he is gone I find sleep again.

Once again I find myself in a cobblestone street, blood running ankle deep. I walk out toward the sounds of battle, fear coursing through my body. The closer I get to the field I see smoke and bodies lying everywhere. A bitter cold rolls over my body, my bottoms of my bare feet starting to bleed. I reach down, picking up a sword. The battle cries get louder and louder. Suddenly a flash of fire flies over my head. I feel the heat of it as it passes inches from my face. Walking up a hill I see more bodies, find more darkness and blood.

The vision before me send me wailing to my knees. William was lifeless, blood covering his perfect face. Eric fights on, his axes slicing through ever man that advances upon him. I lay across William's body, sobbing.

The coldness returns, sending shivers down my spine. "Rise Lily, take up your sword." The voice was angelic, causing me to do as it had ordered. I rise, sword in hand. Walking toward Eric, I see Snow, her pale skin smeared with smoke and blood. She gives out a cry, her sword impaling another solider.

Eric's screams out in pain as I turn to see an arrow in his back. I rush to him, pulling the arrow out. He rises back to his feet, looking at me fiercely.

Walking through the dead bodies, I make my way to a raven black horse, upon it a man clad in black leather. He looks down at me with blank eyes, his face scared and greyish. He grins a crooked grin at me, drawing his sword. He swings back as I plunge my sword into his side. He falls from the horse, looking up at me. He grins again pointing to my stomach. I look down to the gash turning my white gown red.

Snow screams running to me, Eric following her. I raise my sword again, listening to the man laugh as I run him through. I heard him gasps for breath, his grin still across his face. He points to my wound again, laughing before he dies.

When I wake, I'm holding my stomach, screaming loudly. The chamber door bursts open, Eric rushing into the room. "Lily!"

William runs in to find Eric holding me. I can feel Eric's strong arms around me but their words don't register to my ears. William's hands are on my face, worry all over his.

I close my eyes, trying to find myself again. The sensation of being lifted brings me back. Opening my eyes I look into Eric's face, his gaze straight ahead. He carries me to Snow's chambers. William holds the door open, Snow almost in tears. They talk again but I can't make out the words. Snow feels my forehead, my face.

Soon Sirra is by me, a potion in her hand. I take it, drinking it quickly. A darkness envelopes me, pulling down. I fight so hard but it has me and I succumb to it.

When I wake again I'm in Snow's bed, William's body so very close to me. I reach out slowly to touch him, his perfection making me want him. I trace my hand along his jaw and down his neck. The lush thickness of his bottom lip feels heavenly under my fingertips. He wakes, taking my hand.

"Lily, how do you feel?" I sigh, hearing his satiny voice.

"I want to go to our room William." He takes me in his arms, carrying me back to my bed.

I sit on the edge, collecting my senses. William hands me a glass of water, squatting down in front of me. "Do you need me to get Sirra?"

I shake my head no, taking the glass from him.

After a few moments, I find my balance. Standing, I take his hand as he walks me to the window. I look out over the ocean, wondering what darkness was coming. Would the grey skinned man with his crocked grin come and take my William from me.

I curse to myself, wishing my mother had told me of this gift. Perhaps if she had taught me how to use it, explained it to me, maybe I wouldn't be waking up screaming.

William leaves me at the window, tending to the knocking at the door. Eric and Snow enter, whispering to William.

One single tear rolls down my face, the dream clutching at my heart.

"No, I don't think she's ready to talk Snow. I know we need to know what she knows but what if it was only a nightmare." Snow pushes pass William, giving Eric a very scolding look.

"Dearest cousin, it was your gift, the visions…wasn't it?" I reach for the stone ledge of the window.

"Yes Snow, it was. Darkness comes for us again, pure evil cousin. Pray I am wrong." I slump to the floor, cradling my knees to my chest. William and Eric are at my side in a flash.

With an anger I never knew I possessed I scream at them. "Leave me alone! Get out, please!"

Snow ignores me, throwing her arms around me. "I'm here, not as your Queen but as your cousin. I love you Lily and I'm not leaving." She waves her hand to Eric and William, making them back away from me.

"William, I have an idea." Eric turns to leave, William giving him an understanding look.

When Eric returns Muir is with him. The small man takes a place on the floor next to me. "Now that you know your dreams are far more than dreams, they haunt you. You've had these dreams before but until now, they remained an echo. Lily, you have to embrace what you see."

"Embrace it, it controls me. I feel all, see all and it frightens me." My words sound so childlike as I speak to him.

"You have to learn to be one with it Lily, be it without it being you." Muir takes his leave, giving me much to think about.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Seven more nights of torment, seven more mornings of waking up screams. William was beyond worried, always being so gentle with me.

The wedding was two days away and I was in no condition to be a bride. The torment of those nightmares kept me awake most nights. I was too pale and my blue eyes looked bruise with the dark circles around them.

Snow had issue a heavy guard around the hour in fear of my visions. Eric had taken on the role of General of the Royal Guard and he looked regal doing it. His abilities with an axe or sword were unmatched. Only William could best him on occasion.

The dreams were always the same, never changing. The grey man and his crooked smile always laughing at me, it was enough to make the sanest person not well.

Rudy comes to my chamber the day before the wedding, her handy work across her arms.

"M'lady, we need to see if the dress is a good fit." I smile at her, too exhausted to really care.

The castle was all a buzz with excitement, two royal wedding in one month. Snow's wedding to Eric was the affair that everyone was most joyous about. They planned to wed the week after William and I, giving us time to enjoy our honeymoon.

Ravenna's rein had been over for two months and the kingdom was coming to life more everyday. Snow was born to be Queen, her every action made with royal manner and a kindness only she possessed. Everyone that came before her was instantly taken in by her; she was still the fairest of them all.

I smile to myself, thinking of how much Snow had changed. That innocent child that I lavished affection on was now a woman. A woman that bore the crown of her kingdom, that loved a man with such abandon it was simply sinful, a woman that stood her own and did it with a gentle grace.

Snow had become twice the woman I was, her beauty only matched by her spirit.

Ruby pulls to the laces, gathering the dress. She tugs once more, finishing the last lace. "M'lady the dress is a little loose, have you been eating?"

I groan, having heard this a thousand times from William. "I haven't been hungry Ruby."

The sound of disapproval comes from her lips as she adjusts the skirt. "You really should eat before you waist away."

Motioning for her eldest daughter to bring me a pear from the bowl on the table, I smile as I take a large bite.

After Ruby and her daughters are done, I decide to take a walk in the garden. I rest for awhile in Snow's gazebo, the garden so peaceful.

My eyes close slowly as I lean back against the lattice. Suddenly I'm surrounded by flames, the field before me cover in fire.

The grey man rides toward me, his crooked smile looking more evil than usual. I grab for the first sword I can find, running towards him. I can hear Eric call to me as he decapitates the solider behind me.

The sounds of battle rings in my ears but the grey man's laughter bellows above it all.

As I charge toward him, I feel his sword tear into me. I look down to my stomach gushing blood. I feel it run down my legs and pool at my feet.

William draws his bow only to be run through with a spear. With a bloody hand I reach out to him, Eric's primal screams echoing in my head.

Jolting awake, I hold my stomach. I study my surrounding, comforted in the fact that I'm alone. I hold the dream in my mind, studying it. This one was different, it had changed. The vision came and I didn't wake up screaming. Be it without it being you, Muir was right, I could do this.

Eric's voice calls out for me, as I peek from behind the lattice. He smiles that brilliant smile I was so fond of. "I'm here Eric."

"We couldn't find you in the castle, have you been here all day?" He sits down beside me, still smiling.

"All day? Have I been gone that long?" The sun did seem to be lower, the shadows of the day starting to linger.

"I told Snow you had cold feet and had run away. She laughed, telling me you loved William too much to do that. They are having a dinner in your and William's honor, do you not wish to go?" He stands, on foot still perched on the gazebo steps.

"Oh, I had forgotten about the dinner. Of course I wish to go, and with such a handsome escort too." My giggle makes him smile even more.

The night's celebration had tired me completely. I had pouted when William told me he would be staying in his chamber tonight. Tomorrow we would wed and never be parted again.

I settle into the chaise by the window, the sound of the ocean singing me a lullaby.

A soft hand touches my cheek, as I gaze up to his beautiful brown eyes. He smiles at me, making my heart quicken its beats. I feel his hand travel down my cheek, across my neck, down my side to my stomach. He lays his hand on my swollen belly, a growing bump most visible.

"Soon my love, we will have our little one." He places my hands on my belly, his hands laying over mine.

I feel the baby move, the nudge of a foot perhaps. William's face glows with expected fatherhood.

A shivering cold hovers over me, my hands start to tremble. I look for William but a pitch black darkness covers the room. I hear the grey man's laughter and clinch my belly only to find my child is gone.

Waking, I steady myself, finding my way back to reality. The visions are changing now but the grey man is always there. I would have to dive into who he is, find out more about him. But not today, today I am a bride.

Before I have time to collect myself, Snow barrels into my room with a dozen hand maidens. I see a blur of flowers and white, as they dance around the room. I hear water being poured into a bath and giggling coming from every corner. Today I would become more than Lily, I would become Lady Lillian Hammond.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please continue to review. Thanks to Leeloo250 for the advice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finally alone is all I could think. I had endured all manner of beautification that Snow and her maidens could bestow up on. Walking down the aisle to my William, seeing him nervously waiting for me causes my lips to curve upwards slightly.

Eric grins playful at him, whilst Snow gives her usual radiant expression. Here I stood before God and the court vowing to love William till my dying day. How many times had I dreamed of this day?

How many indeed. My mind plays a furry of visions before my eyes. William standing before me in his courtly best, my off the shoulder pure white lace wedding dress, my friends and family looking upon me with joy in their hearts. I had indeed dreamed this. From the time I was 20 I had been having this dream. William was in my every thought so why not in my dreams.

I break from my reverence as he takes my hand, his bare chest against my arm. "Where did you go my love? I called to you but you didn't answer." William looked ravishing in the midday sun, the rays glistening off his tan chest muscles.

"I was thinking of today my sweet husband. I still cannot believe we are married. I don't know why fortune smiled on me but I'm so glad she did." I feel his long fingers pull at my laces, the ribbon slipping easily through his skillful fingers.

His lips are hot on my neck, nibbling down gently. My breath catches as he cups my breast, kissing me down to my shoulder. "I am the lucky one. Now dear wife, let's see about getting you out of this dress."

William pulls my naked body against him, our forms melting together. His chin rests in the bend of my neck his arms around my waist. "I must say that was wonderful. You are intoxicating Lily and I must have more of you."

His hands are down my side, sliding across my stomach. He rests his right hand inches from my womanhood. I sigh out heavily, waiting for his fingers to caress me.

"Always so eager my love." I grind myself against him, putting an end to his teasing ways.

The next morning I stretch out my limbs, William still sleeping. My hips have a soreness in them I wasn't accustom to. Climbing out of the bed I feel sore all over, quickly realizing it was from our long night of continues love making.

I wrap my dressing robe around me, peeking out the chamber door. Snow acquired a new chamber for our wedding. It was considerably bigger than my old chamber but again so was everything about this room. From the oversize bed that could easily sleep six to the fireplace that engulfed the back wall.

I open the door gingerly, looking down the corridor. I see a small blonde girl; she looked about 12 or 13. I call to her, watching her bound to me. "Yes m'lday?"

"Kindly go to the kitchen and fetch me a pot of tea and some biscuits. Hurry child." My stomach growled as I gave her this command.

When William wakes I have tea and biscuits waiting on him. He exits the bed, his naked form looking glorious to me. "We can eat later, I need my wife."

It is late afternoon before William has his full of me. I dress and walk to the kitchen. My stomach marking its protest loudly. Snow giggles at me as she enters the room.

"Cousin, when did you last eat? Don't tell me your wedding feast was your last meal, what have you and William been…." I watch her face blast a vibrant red.

"I think you know dearest cousin, the same thing you and Eric have been doing." I hide my smile behind my cup, taking a long sip of tea.

As I make my way back to my new chamber, Quert stops me. "Father wishes to have a word with you. I see Muir sitting on a bench in the corridor. He asks me to join him. "Do your dreams still haunt you or has m'lady found herself. There is much to be learned from your visions; you must watch them, learn from them. My eyes have not seen in a very long while m'lady but I still see all."

"My visions still come but the fear of them is almost gone. Muir, I have seen this same man in every vision. What does it mean?" My words come out so quickly.

"Lily, they could many things but for the true meaning, only you can see that." Quert helps his father from the bench. "Watch, look, listen…then you will see."

I store Muir's words away, taking each word to heart. William waits for me in the doorway, pulling me inside.

"I woke to an empty bed my love. Where did you go?" William asks between kisses me with a heated hunger.

"I was hungry William. One cannot live on love alone." He stops and smiles at me, my heart beats wildly.

"I am sorry Lily." He turns from me, walking to the door. I watch his back muscles flex, his firm backside catching my attention in his tan pants.

He walks into the hall, only to return quickly. "There, we shall have a feast here in no time. Now, where was I?" His hands travel under the skirt of my dress, my thighs quivering.

With a full belly and a satisfied mood, I lie in William's arms. The feeling of being safe and sound surrounds me. Not since I was told about my gift had I felt safe, the dreams always worrying me. The grey man and his crooked smile was prevalent, present in my mind.

Safe in William's arms I drift to sleep. I see Snow's garden in full bloom, its colors reminding of a rainbow. My fingers feel the silky petals of a rose, its bright red reminding me of Snow. I hear a voice coming from the gazebo, a small soft voice. I walk toward it, seeing the hem of a dress. Snow sits on the padded bench, with a babe bundled in her arms. She smiles down at the babe, the baby's hand reaching up to her.

I cannot help but smile myself, tears forming in my eyes. I watch as Eric joins her, his large finger taking the baby's hand. He places one arm around Snow, the other hand under the babe's head. He looks completely lost in the child, his face full of joy and love.

My feet being to move towards them when a hand around my arm jerks me back. I quickly look up to see the grey man, his grin causing me to shiver all over. He shakes a long boney finger at me, laughing with a glee in his voice.

Springing up from the bed, I cap my hands over my mouth. The scream in the pit of my stomach but I fight it back. William rises next to me, rubbing my back as always.

"Another dream my love?" William pulls me into his arms.

"Yes my love. I cannot wait any longer William; I have to find the grey man that haunts my visions." I watch as my tears fall onto William's chest.

"We will begin after Snow's wedding. After Snow and Eric are wed and the castle is calm once again, we will look. I want to find him as well my love; I want to end this walking nightmare for you." I close my eyes as he strokes my back, his lips kissing my forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Watching the pure heavenly vision that is Snow walk down the aisle to her Huntsman was more beautiful than a host of angels. William's hand is clasped in mine as we take in the majestic proceedings.

Eric looks uncomfortable in his royal garments, constantly pulling at his collar. I flash an easy smile at him, mouthing that he looks very handsome. He smiles back, winking.

As soon as Snow takes Eric's hand, it's as if the heaven's open up. A brilliant shaft of pure white light comes cascading through the high arched windows, illuminating the loving couple.

Mercifully, the ceremony is brief, upon Snow's request. Most of the High Council, including Duke Hammond had recommended that she have the normal long drawn out royal wedding that is customary. Snow knew Eric would be uneasy as it was so she graciously declined the spectacle that is a royal wedding.

Much like my wedding to William, the prayers are said and vows made. Soon Eric would be crown King consort of the kingdom, to sit by Snow's side.

When the Cardinal gives his final words, he announces Snow and Eric wedded and the crowd cheers. A shower of rose petals beings to flow, as Snow and Eric take their first steps as man and wife.

Snow's long elegant cream white gown flows behind her with two small girls hold the train. It's lightly adored with jewels and lace, showing just a scant amount of cleavage.

Eric looks just as gorgeous, his long brown hair undone, falling around his face. His blazing blue eyes peer out, making him look breathtakingly handsome.

The Queen's gaze never leaves her new husbands as they walk out of the chapel and into the dining hall.

I watch my dear cousin laugh and smile all through the evening. Eric never letting her more than a few feet from him.

Looking at Snow now, seeing her happy with Eric makes me happy as well. I have my William and she has her Eric. Not too long ago, William was still infatuated with Snow, thinking he was her true mate. Now, he looks at me with the love he always had in his eyes for Snow.

A tap on my shoulder brings me back from my thoughts. Eric stands looking down at me, his hand outstretched. "Pardon me William. May I have a dance with your lovely wife?"

William stands taking my hand. He kisses my knuckles, giving my hand to Eric. "Perhaps one dance isn't too much to ask for."

A large strong arm holds me lightly around the waist, his hand gingerly clasping mine. We move around the ball room with an easy I didn't know Eric possessed. He moves with such grace and skill that even I was surprised.

"Thank you for making my dearest Snow happy Eric. I am certain those ten long years in Ravenna's prison weren't easy ones. So much darkness and unhappiness have surrounded her. You are her first true taste of love and continent. She has looked at you with such love but today she looks at with her heart because now it belongs to you. Be very careful with it Eric, it has been broken so badly." I gaze into the ocean that is his eyes.

"I intent to Lily. She has made me whole and I will not lose her, not again. I loved my Sarah so very much but with Snow it is different. Her love feels like life itself. You have nothing to worry about Lily; she is precious to me as well." He releases me, giving my hand to my waiting husband.

The night lingers on with wine, food and dancing. I feel more joyful by the minute. Snow is happily married and Queen of her father's kingdom. My loving William is my husband and loves me dearly. I would dare say life is good but the thought of my gift and the impending doom it brings often makes me sad.

Taking a glass of wine, I walk out to one of the balconies. A cool breeze was blowing as I lean over the stone baluster. Thinking about the past month, so much as happened, much has changed since Snow ended Ravenna's rein. A new peace has fallen over the land and with it a security that we will never be taken again.

I hear the balcony door open and look for my visitor. Quert and Muir have joined me, the small men stand beside me. "Good evening Muir, Quert. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"We are m'lady and you?" Quert asks me promptly.

"It was a beautiful wedding and a most festive evening. I am having an excellent time." I take a sip of wine, gazing out on the setting sun.

"Lily, I sense your visions are troubling you. You cannot run for what will be Lily, you can only prepare for it. The time will come when your visions will aid you." Muir takes Quert's arm and they walk back into the ballroom.

Shaking my head I watch as Beith joins Quert as they talk secretly about something. Why did Muir always have to talk in riddles to me? Perhaps he wasn't sure what he was feeling. His gift was strong but what if it was limited. I hoped the answers I seek would come to light soon.

William is dancing with Snow when I return. She looks so carefree and childlike, more than I had seen her since she was returned to me. The worries and troubles of her people were not hers tonight.

Rose, Snow's hand maiden approaches me. "Lady Lily, can I ask for your assistants with the wedding chamber?"

I nod and watch the lines in her forehead disappear. We walk to Snow's chamber and start readying it immediately. After lighting the last candle, we take our leave. I tried to make it the romantic setting Snow had given William and me.

The music is a low hum when I find my William again. Some of the guests have begun to depart, leaving Snow and Eric all alone in the middle of the ballroom floor. Kissing William on the neck, a giggle escapes my lips. He turns to me, pulling me into his arms.

"There you are. I saw you leaving with Rose. Is all ready for the happy couple?" He kisses my neck, a shiver running down my spine.

"Yes and we should get them there." William kisses my lips softly, his hands gently holding my face.

Eric rests his hand on the small of Snow's back as they walk to their chamber. Their loving looks turn lustful as they close the door behind them. I stand at the door giving the guards orders to not disturb them when I hear Snow squeal with delight. My face heats with a bright blush as I leave to find William.

Thoughts of loving William come to my mind making me pick up my pace. As I turn the corner at the end of the corridor I feel an icy cold hand upon my arm. I look down to a long boney hand with grey skin. Looking up I see him, the grey man.

"Good evening m'lady, can you direct me to Duke Hammond." The voice was just as icy as his touch, his cold grey eyes cut through my soul. I see his crooked grin start to curl up on his lips.

I instantly call out for William, my heart pounding so hard I can't breathe. Suddenly the room goes dark and I feel my knees buckle. Darkness has me again and I welcome it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The grey man was real and here, standing before me. All those dreams, all those nights seeing him kill my beloved William and here he is. I did pray for answers but I did not expect this.

Darkness still surrounded me, pulling at my limbs. I try to pull myself form the thick blackness, break free from its hold. Inch by inch I reach upward toward the light, seeing a familiar smile waiting for me.

Waking in William's arms felt so right. I stare into his soft brown eyes, watching the worry melt from his face. He kisses my lips gently, brushing the back of his hand across my cheek.

"Welcome back my love. I got to you just in time to catch as you were falling. Sirra has looked you over thoroughly, she says you merely fainted. I heard you screaming my name, what was so wrong Lily?" I look around the room, seeing only Sirra sitting in the corner.

"It was him William, the grey man. I saw him, in the corridor." William shifts up in the bed, waving for Sirra.

"Go tell my father I need to see him, now." William's tone was hard, his face no longer soft.

"Didn't you see him, he was right there next to me." I rise from the bed and being to pace the floor.

William stops my pacing as he wraps his arms around my waist. "No my love, I didn't see him. When I got to you, you were alone."

I feel my body shiver as my knees go weak again. William picks me up in his arms, carrying me to the bed.

Duke Hammond enters the room with Sirra on his heels. "You sent for me son?"

"Yes, the man from Lily's vision is somewhere in the castle. We must find him father." William leaves my side to gather his sword and bow.

"I understand my son, I will send out some of my best men to look for him. Tell me once again his features." Duke Hammond rests his hand on William's shoulder.

"He is tall, dress in all black. He has greyish skin and grey eyes." Before William can finish, Duke Hammond stops him.

"The man you describe is in my room as we speak. He was invited to the wedding. He is Baron Nickolas Grey; he lives in the waste lands. All of the lands royals were invited which includes those in the outskirts. What makes you think he is the man that Lily has been dreaming of?" Duke Hammond gives his son a discerning look.

"I trust her gift father. If she says this man is dangerous then I believe her." William looks his father dead in the eyes.

"Very well, let us go talk to him." William tells Sirra not to leave my side till he returns. I look at him pleading, begging him not to go.

Without knowing I'm doing it, I find myself pacing the floor again. Sirra tells me several times to rest but I ignore her. I contemplate going to find William, face this Baron Grey myself.

The waiting is almost too much to bear when William comes back to our chamber. "Lily, stay here. Do not leave this room. I am sorry my love but I will have to interrupt Snow's honeymoon. It seems some of father's papers are missing and at least three of our best stallions are gone. You were right my love, this man is not to be trusted."

William leaves as promptly as he entered, taking my heart with him.

I hear the scuffling of feet and voices giving commands outside. Eric's voice is giving most of the commands, the men eagerly following.

I hated it so that Snow's wedding night was ruined, that she would sleep alone in her marriage bed.

William being gone made me uneasy. What is it about this Baron Grey that made the hairs stand on the back of my neck? I hurry to Muir's room, hoping he has some answers.

Rapping gently, I wait for Quert to answer the door. The small man opens the door slowly, a candle burning in its holder. "Good evening Lady Lily, do you need to see my father?"

"Yes, Quert I do, if it's not too much trouble." Quert smiles at me as he leaves for his father's room.

Muir walks in, his expression always the same. "Lily, come sit by me. We have much to discus."  
Making my way to him I see a bit of distress on his face. "Have you heard of the uproar in the castle, of this stranger that has invaded the Duke's room? He calls himself Baron Nickolas Grey, do you know of him?"

"I know of Baron Grey. His castle is just outside of the Dark Forest. Some say it was he that cursed the forest. He was once in the favor of the Royal Family, he tried to gain the King's trust but soon lost it. After he was exiled for taking Princess Flora's virtue without her consent, he made the wastelands his new home. The Dark Forest wasn't so dark then, it was empty and dead but not dark. Not until Baron Grey did it go dark. He has not been seen in many years m'lady and all presumed him dead." Muir's face twists a tad, his hand gripping Quert's arm.

"How many years ago was he banished Muir?" I twist my hands, my thoughts with William.

"Too many Lily, I was but a young dwarf. He must possess some power, some ability that has given him longevity. He was man of many years when he built his castle on the edge of the Dark Forest. Many think it empty, now we know the truth." Quert looks at me as the chamber door opens. Beith walks in, sword in hand.

"Muir, Quert, we go with the young King to find the Baron. Quert do you fight with us?" Quert looks at his father, waiting for Muir to answer Beith's question.

"No Beith, we stay with Snow. She may need us and you are needed with the Huntsman." Muir and Quert excuses themselves as they walk out with Beith.

Walking back to my chamber I hear Snow sobbing, her cries breaking my heart. I run to her door, Rose greeting me there. "Lady Lily, please see if you can calm our Queen."

As I walk into the room I see Snow curled into a ball on her bed, the room still looking very romantic. I climb in the bed, wrapping my arms around her. "Shh Snow, I'm here now."

Snow grips my hands tight, her sobs continuing. "Why tonight?"

"I do not know Snow, I am sorry that my visions have hurt you my dear cousin." Listening to her trembling voice causes tears to perch upon my eyes.

"Eric, oh my sweet Eric." She cries into her pillow, her small frame shaking.

"They will be back soon Snow. I know it." We don't speak another word as we finally drift off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The crackle of thunder wakes me from my slumber. I gaze over at Snow, Eric's leather vest clutched in her hands.

Trying not to wake her, I ease out of the bed. The tapping of the rain on the window gains my attention as I walk towards it. The sun was starting to rise, giving a glistening glow to the land below.

Off in the distances, I see the Royal Guard approaching. The sound of galloping horses is like music to my ears. My gleefully joy wakes Snow, her face swollen from her night of tears.

"Are they back?" Her green eyes blaze with hope.

"I believe so dear cousin." I take her hand as we dash down the stairs.

We wait by the castles main entrance, our hands clasps together. The worry and joy in our eyes the same.

One by one the horses enter the gate, each man looking disheveled and tired. Sirra and her helpers begin to attend to the wounded, mostly cuts and scrapes.

I spot a brown leather quill and instantly know its William. The joy in my heart spills over as I being to cry. I hear Snow take a deep breath, her lips trembling as she sees Eric.

They look just as tired and disheveled as the men, Eric's face carrying a cut upon his cheek. Snow's lips take in a sharp breath, her body quivering. "Oh, my Eric."

Waiting for them to come to us becames intolerable. Taking Snow's hand we being to run to them, our feet moving faster than they ever had.

Snow throws herself in Eric's arms, as he engulfs her. He quickly covers her in kisses, his lips lingers long and wantingly on her lips. The fact she is Queen does not register with her as she lets her fingers gather in his hair, pulling him to her.

William smiles at me, the long night hanging on him. I hold open my arms as he walks into them. His body collapsing on me, I do my best to hold him. He pulls himself upright, taking my face in his hands. "This is the most beautiful sight in all the kingdom and it is mine."

I feel his lips on mine, his tongue gently parting my lips. My body reacts to his passion as I kiss him back with like fervor.

Duke Hammond coughs loudly, reminding us we are not alone. I gaze over to Snow only to see Eric's back as he carries her into the castle. William smiles at me, turning his face to his father. "I think Eric needs to make up for lost time."

I glare at William then giggle with him. He takes my hand, kiss the back of it. "I think I would like to take a warm bath and sleep for days."

"Bath and sleep. Do you not intent on telling me what has happen? What of Baron Grey?" My lips set hard, my eyes creasing.

Duke Hammond wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Dearest daughter-in-law, there will be much time for that. I am sending fresh horses and men back out to the Dark Forest to stand guard. The Baron will not cross this way without us knowing so."

"When you both have had rest, I need to know what happen, agreed." William shakes his head as he takes me by my waist.

"Stubborn women, how I love you." I blush at him, my husband.

Thomas from the kitchen brings a few pails of water, a smaller boy behind him. "M'layd, will this be enough water?"

"Yes Thomas, thank you." A brief smile forms on his young face, making me smile back at him.

The steam rises from the tub, looking so inviting. My dress gathers around my ankles as I step out of it. Slowly I lower my body into the water, its warmth feeling like heaven. William walks into the room in only his pants. I look up from the tub, my skin starting to turn a light pink. The laces to William's pants are undone, his manhood about to bulge out.

He gives me a half grin as he lowers himself in the other end of the tub. His legs lay on each side of mine, his grin still plastered across his face.

"I wasn't aware this was a bath for two, so since you have helped yourself to my bath perhaps you'd like to help yourself to me." Smirking, I shift towards him, my hands skimming his legs.

A late afternoon sun warms my naked back. My body reclined over William's, enjoying the glow of our amours morning.

Feather light touches travel down my spine, my body radiating bliss. "William, not again."

I brush a lock of brown hair from his face, gazing into his beautiful brown eyes. "I could drink from your cup all day my love but I am famished and tired. Perhaps later we can continue this."

With a quick kiss, I leave our bed to dress. "Rest love, I will send for some food."

As I enter the hallway, I feel a sharp cramp. My arms go around my stomach, my eyes clinched tight. I try to stand up, only to be doubled over with another cramp.

When I look back up I see the most perfect set of abs. Eric's tan skin ripples with his well-defined muscles. "Lily, are you alright?"

I watch as Snow hands him his shirt, his arms flexing with the same glorious muscles. Snow has her dressing robe wrapped around her, her hair looking a little tangled.

Snow makes her way to me, her hands on my arms. "Cousin, what ails you?"

My face burns with a heated blush. "I believe I need to see Sirra." Snow gives me a questioning look.

"Is it your flow cousin?" Snow whispers in my ear.

I shake my head as she helps me down the hall. Eric looks at Snow, his eyes narrowing. She smiles and then giggles. Eric rubs his hand across his chin then smiles back. I look over my shoulder to see him walk into my chamber.

Snow doesn't bother knocking as she throws open the healers door. "Sirra, you are needed."

Sirra comes out of her herb room, a pouch of Echinacea petals in her hand. "My Queen, how may I be of serves?"

"Not me Sirra, Lily. It is her flow, she aches badly." Snow helps me straighten up, my cramps coming harder.

"Come; sit here Lily while I retrieve some monthly linens and herbs." Sirra calls to one of her aids, Nora. She is a small girl, smaller than Snow. She begins to collect the herbs into a cloth as Sirra tells her which ones she requires.

I look at Snow, pain coursing through my body. "This is not normal. I never ache this badly."

Snow leaves my side, bringing Sirra back with her. "Lily, how bad is your pain?"

"I ache so badly Sirra. It's a deep pain that aches in my back." Sirra takes me to the bed, her hands pressing into my abdomen. The blank expression on her face worries me as she asks me to bring my knees up. She lifts the hem of my dress to my thighs, her fingers probing my under region.

"Sirra, must you do that." My voice is full of alarm.

"You have no flow Lily and your abdomen is hard. I do not believe your flow will be coming. When was the first time you laid with William?" Sirra rubs her hands on her apron.

"It has been one week since we married and over a month since I gave myself to him. Why do you ask?" I pull my dress back down, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"It would be early but you are showing the aliments I'm accustomed too. You say it's been a month perhaps a little over since you fist lay with William, did you have a flow before then? Sirra waves at Nora, telling her to put the herbs back.

Snow's jaw flies open as if she was givin shocking news. "Are you sure Sirra?"

Sirra and Snow share a look, then gaze at me. "If she be with two then that would explain her tenderness, cramping and early extension to her belly. It would appear she is my Queen."

"Excuse me. Please do not talk as if I'm not in the room. Yes, Sirra I had a flow before then. It had been three weeks since my last when I was with William. Now, address me with your concerns." My hands go to my hips, the cramps still coming.

"You need to rest Lily. Please." Snow pulls me back to the bed.

I purse my lips, my eyes locked on Sirra. "I demand answers, now."

Sirra sits beside me, taking my hand. Snow's face is lite up, her green eyes glowing.

"Lady Hammond, it would appear you are with child. I am not certain but you could be carrying twins." The words leave her mouth and I'm struck dumb.

My hands got automatically to my stomach, the cramping easing. "Are you sure?"

"We won't know for sure till you begin to show more or your flow fails to come. I have known of some midwives to take urine to see if the color is different. There is an old midwife here that could help us. Nora, go see Ota and tell her the Queen wishes to see her." Sirra waves her hand again at Nora.

We wait in silence, till the knocking at the door startles us. "Sirra, I have Ota."

Sirra opens the door, ushering in a bent decrepit old woman. "My Queen."

The old woman takes a seat, her body almost bowed into. Snow sits beside her, telling her that I may be with child and we need to know for sure.

Taking a private moment, I return with a jar of urine for the old woman. She holds it up to the window, swirling it around. Then she asked for a drop of wine. Nora gives her a glass of wine; we watch as she dips her finger in it and allows the wine to drip into the jar. She swirls it again, then smells it.

My stomach turns, the cramping starting to worry me. Ota takes my hand turning it over in hers. The old woman checks my eyes and presses her frail hand against my belly.

Taking her seat again she waves for Snow to come closer. She whispers in Snow's ear then asks for Nora to take her back.

Snow turns to me, smiling. "Ota says you are early with child. In time we may come to find you are carrying twins. She is certain you are in danger of losing your child if you do not rest. She says your body is weary and you need rest more. I will get Eric and have him carry you back to your chambers. I will not tell Eric of your condition till William knows."

"With child, I'm with child. The cramping, does it not worry you Sirra?" Sirra gives me a cup of tea.

"This should help with the cramping. You need to rest till the babe is safe. Give it two or three months, then you will be well enough to carry on." Sirra looks at me, noticing the concern on my face.

"Two or three months in bed, does this mean I cannot be with William?" Sirra pats the back of my hand.

"Young love, I'm afraid you must to very careful. I'm sure a few months will not be that long for William." Snow giggles at me, her ruby red lips curling into a gleeful smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

William smirks at me as Eric carries me into our chamber. I direct him to sit me in the chair next to the window. Eric beams a playful grin at me, gently sitting me down.

"Thank you Eric, tell Snow I will talk with her later." Eric kisses my cheek, winking at William.

My beloved stands staring at me, his smile making me giggle slightly. "I know my love. Eric has told me you went to see Sirra. I know this is all new to you being that you are now a wife and if you do not wish to discus this matter with me I understand. A women's business is her own. Whatever you need I will do my best to provide it." He pulls me into his arms, cradling my head to his chest.

My mind races, does he know of the baby or possible babies. He talks as if it's more than my flow he speaks of. Wrapping my arms around him, I lift my eyes to his. "William, we need to talk."

I feel his body stiffen, his relaxed nature all but gone. We walk to the window, the sun illuminating his twinkling brown eyes.

"What is it my love?" We stand facing each other, his hands lingers on my arms. I do the same, hoping I get the words out before I burst into tears.

"Nothing is wrong except Sirra says I have to rest and eat better." My words are cut short as he cups my chin, drawing my face upwards.

"Are you ill, please tell me?" William's voice matches the panic in his eyes.

"No my love, not ill. I am with child William or so the old midwife Ota and Sirra think so." His hands slide from my arms as I watch him slump to the floor.

I panic, running to the door. I call out to Rose as she walks by. "Rose, I need Eric and Snow, please hurry."

Before I can close the door, my mother's hand maiden Clara runs to me. "What is it child?"

"All will be well Clara; I need to speak to my cousin." Clara strokes my hair like she did when I was a child.

"If you seek out council I would welcome it. I would often sit for hours listening to your mother." I nod at her, leaving her standing in the hall.

Rushing back to William, I find him sitting in the floor laughing. "William, what's so funny?"

He pulls me into his lap, holding me gingerly. "You are with child and I will be a father. We have not had relations long my love are you sure?"

My fingertips glide along his jaw, traveling towards his brow. I kiss his lips lightly, igniting my hungry for more. "I believe if Sirra is correct my love, that first night was when our child was conceived. The night when you dressed my wound and I ask you to take me."

William's laugh makes my soul soar, he kisses me so passionately I want to forget Sirra's orders and take him on the floor. Our playfulness is broken when Eric and Snow bounding through the door.

Their faces go from worried to amused. "I think Lily has things under control Snow."

Snow takes Eric's hand as she looks into his endless blue eyes. "I believe you are right husband."

Eric's cheeks turn a pale pink as he kisses the top of Snow's head. "I haven't heard that word in so long. Hearing it from your lips makes me more than happy my beautiful wife."

Instantly I feel as if William and I are intruding on their moment. "Hello, still in the room."

Snow giggles, hiding her face in Eric's chest. "Sorry Lily. So I take it you told him."

The look on Eric's face is priceless. He looks at William then back to Snow. "Told him what? Is it not common for ladies of high birth to have a flow?"

He says this so nonchalantly I blaze a flaming red.

"Eric!" I shout at him as if scolding a child.

A state of confusion passes over him, he rubs his chin glaring at me. "Did I say something wrong?"

Snow tugs to his arms making him lean down to her. She whispers in his ear and his face begins to glow. That brilliant dazzling smile that could easily stop any maiden's heart beams from him. "You're with child."

Eric picks me up in his arms and swings me around. He sits me down, my head feeling a bit dizzy. William glares at Eric, his jaw clinched hard. "I believe that's my wife you are man handling sir and I'd kindly thank you to not do it again."

William almost falls over when Eric slaps him on the back. "Congratulations Hammond."

A large grin creeps across William's face as he pulls me in his arms. "I'm going to be a father. Thank you my love."

Snow hugs William, tears quietly rolling down her face. "It was our friendship that got me through the long nights in Ravenna's prison. To see you happy and in love is all I could ever wish for. I will always care for you William; you are so dear to me."

She takes his hands and places them on my belly. William's soft brown eyes lock on to mine. "I love you Lily. You are my everything and I would be lost without you."

His forehead rests on mine, our fingers laced together. I heard the chamber door close behind us, the room finally ours again.

I tell him of the conversation between Sirra and me, that being with him in the biblical way may not be permitted for a few months. He holds me, his arms ever so gentle around me. "To protect our child and you I think I can abstain. It's only a few months my love."

After we have a hearty meal, we walk to his father's chambers to tell him of our good news. Duke Hammond would surely be most please to hear he will be a grandfather.

William raps upon his father's door when a guard comes sailing down the hall. Lord Hammond, we need you immediately in the courtyard. William sprints into his father's room and they both head off to the courtyard.

Snow barely misses me as she follows Eric down the corridor. "I am so sorry cousin. We must hurry."

When we arrive, the courtyard is surrounded by the Royal Guard. Directly in the middle is a horse and a bloody ride slumped over it. In his back is a large dagger and a note hanging from it.

Duke Hammond and William pull the rider from his horse. It was one of the guards that the Duke had sent to watch the Dark Forest. He quickly dispatches more men to scout out the land.

William takes the note; his face goes pale as he reads it. He walks swiftly to Eric, showing him the note.

Snow and I wait for them to share what they have read. I feel Snow drop my hand as she marched over to Eric. "Give me the note." Eric denies her. "Eric, I said give me the note."

Eric takes her hand and they march into the castle. William follows taking me with him. We stop in the throne room, Eric handing Snow the note. She looks at me before she begins to read aloud.

I owe the new Queen a debt of thanks. If you had not killed Ravenna I would have still slumbered. I made the mistake of trusting that foul creature and she took my power and my life. If not for my beloved Dark Forest she would have surely killed me. Once she was done in by your hand I was set free and my powers returned to me. Now, I am here to claim what should have been mine all those years ago. Your great grandfather was wrong to banish me and you'd be wise not to challenge me my dear. You will loose.

Baron Nickolas Grey

Snow crumbles the note in her hand, her face set as stone. "As God as my witness I will slit his throat myself."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The lake looked so calm today, calm was exactly what I needed. The last two weeks had been so hectic. Constant sweeps of the kingdom and raids on the villages, my William was rarely by my side.

Snow calls to me; my hide-a-way under the shade tree was soon discovered.

"Oh my dearest Lily, have you been hiding. I have had Rose and Clara looking all over the castle for you." She takes a seat next to me, reaching for one of the pears I've packed in a basket.

"I'm sorry to have caused you stress Snow, I couldn't stay in that castle another moment without William. I miss him so and my arms ache to hold him." I pick at the slice of bread in my hand.

"I miss Eric as well but we must carry on. Until this Baron is found and dealt with the kingdom is not safe. I know you have had much on your mind as of late, have you received your flow?" Snow takes the slice of bread from my hand, throwing pieces of it to the ducks swimming by.

"No, I have not. The cramps come and go so I rest all that I can. Sirra checked in on me this morning, she is certain I am with child. Wither it be twins will remain to be seen. I think I will not tell William and we can both find out when I give birth. I would love to give him two sons, a daughter would me most lovely as well." Snow rubs her hand over my belly.

"Yes, you should have a daughter. I wait for the day when you are full with child and I can feel the babe kick. Eric and I have not talked of children but I'm sure he wants a son or a daughter. Perhaps fate will smile on me soon and we will both be with child." We look at each other as laughter explodes between us.

Muir and Quert walk by, Quert signing a sorrowful tone.

*Now goodnight our feast is over, where joyous troops attending. Lord and Lady, maid and lover, dance and song with smiles a blending. Beauties smiles unknown to guile and wit that shone but wounded none. And manly worth and woman true, goodnight and joy go home with you*

I begin to hum along with the song, my eyes tearing with the sorrow of missing my beloved.

Quert turns my way, walking his father toward me. "Good day m'lady, my Queen. We didn't mean to intrude. Beith and the others are off with Eric and Duke Hammond." Muir nudges Quert till he sits him down by me.

"Lily, I have heard your joyous news. Have your visions showed you a child?" I look at Muir, trying to remember.

"Yes they did but the grey man, I mean the Baron took my babe from me." This memory sends chills down my spine. I wrap my arms around me.

"Do not worry Lily; your visions are things that may be not things that will be. Being a seer is a great responsibility. If not for you visions the Baron could have gotten more than just a few drawings from the Duke." Snow gives me a look, both of us confused.

"What drawings, please continue." The curiosity was laced in our voices.

"It seems the Baron took some drawings of the Dark Forest and the land around it. Duke Hammond had collected information from those that have dared to journey that way. He was taken by the magic that the forest contained. The Duke did not allow his people to travel there in fear of its darkness. It would seem the Baron did not like him having any information that could aid in defeating him." Quert whispers to Muir, the two of them standing.

"We must take be leaving, father is getting tired." I hold out my hand to Muir. He takes it, kissing the back of it.

"There is much about the Baron you need to know Lily. I do believe you will find some answers in the Old Kings Scrolls." My eyes widen as I stare blankly at Snow.

We search the library looking for the scrolls, Snow not allowing me to look for long. "Sit Lily, you have to rest. Sirra said until the cramping stops you must rest."

I do as I am told, pouting at Snow. Setting for what seem like forever, I hear Snow yelling. "Finally!"

She brings actual scrolls to the long oak table. We brush aside the books and tomes that are scattered about. Rolling out scroll after scroll, we skim them till we see the name Baron Nickolas Grey.

Snow reads for a while then points to a passage. "It says that the Baron was brought to the castle to help cure the sick. He was said to have incredible healing powers. When the King's only daughter took ill he healed her in return for her hand in marriage. Once she was better the King took back his pledge. Baron Grey was mad with rage, forcing himself upon her. Having found his daughter in this state, the King sentenced the Baron to exile in the dead land. A barrier from magic was placed upon the forest at the edge of the dead land to prevent the Baron from crossing over."

"That explains so much cousin. He is powerful but it sounds as if the Baron is quiet mad. I think he means to be King, he honestly thought marrying the Princess Flora would gain him this. He means to take this kingdom." Snow stares at me, her green eyes never blinking.

She continues to read, her mouth gapping open as she reads the end of the last scroll. "Lily, the Princess Flora jumped out of the south tower window to the rocks below. After her virtue was stolen she knew no man would wed her. My great grandfather placed a decree that no man, woman or child could travel to or by the dead lands. The Baron was to be completely exiled, left to suffer in his darkness. "

I gasp, taking Snow's hand. "Snow, this means he was driven mad. His darkness was his only companion."

"Lily, look." Snow's slender finger points to a line of the scroll.

"Baron Nickolas Grey, adopted son of Count Charles Grey. The babe was found at the castle gates wrapped in rages with the name Romani embroidered on it. He's a gypsy Lily, just as Ravenna was."

The news of this makes Snow weep, her face in her hands. She slowly falls back to the velvet chair. I stroke her hair, trying to console her. "By fairest blood was Ravenna done in cousin. We will find the source of Grey's powers as well. Come, I need to eat and I would love your company."

We eat in silence, our minds only thinking of the Baron and this new strive he was brought to us.

I see Eric walking through the large stone archway, his finger to his lips. He smiles at me, slowly walking up behind Snow. His large hands slide over her small shoulders. She looks up to see her love looking down on her. Quickly she scoots the chair back, jumping into Eric's arms. Before a word is spoken she is kissing him, her hands knotted in his hair.

I watch as she loosens the leather strap in his hair, her fingers combing through is long dark locks. A moan escapes her lips, her body flush against his. I try to avert my eyes as I see Eric lower his hands till he they are planted firmly on Snow's back side.

"Snow, you have an audience." She waves at me, shooing me away. I command the kitchen staff and servants to leave. Goody, a full figured sassy brunette woman that runs the kitchen ushers everyone out. "Lady Lily, I will do my best to give our Queen her privacy."

As I close the large doors to the dining hall, I hear the clanking of cups as they hit the floor. I peek back in to check on Snow. I was not prepared for the vision of Eric laying Snow on the dining table, his hands gathering her dress to her thighs. His body placed between her parted legs. Eric's face was firmly planted between her bosoms, his mouth covering one of them. I turn quickly, coming face to face with William.

"My love." I wrap my arms around his neck. He holds me back, his presences so very missed.

William lifts me in his arms and carries me to our chambers. "Tell me love, does Sirra still say we cannot lie together?"

My lips crash on his, my hands finding his face. We kiss long and hard, my body aching for him. I pull myself from him, breathing deeply. "Sorry my love, she does. Perhaps this once, slow and easy my love."

William gives me that perfect smile that melts me to my core. "Slow and easy, I shall try my love."

He sits me on the bed as he climbs behind me, unbuttoning my dress. Slow tortures kiss across my shoulders make me shake. I feel his hands slide down my arms as he frees my dress. I stand, pulling the garmet to the floor.

Taking my hand, he pulls me to the bed. I watch him undress, his shirt floating to the floor. I lean over, unlacing his pants. He closes his eyes, slow sighs coming from his lips.

"Lily, perhaps slow and easy will work if we do this." As he pulls his pants from his legs, he pulls me on top of him. I grin, knowing exactly what he wants.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The sweetness of William's love surrounds, entombs me. I worship in his affections, bath in his joy and live in the rapture of his heart. Truly I had not begun to live till the day he kissed me, brought me out of my lifeless slumber.

Still in the darkness I lay next to him, my fingers dancing across his skin like flecks of moonlight. How beautiful he was like this to me. The Duke's son did not exist behind these doors; he was a man of want and lust, of need and love. He was a man that feared, cried, rejoiced and loved. No royal title would make him a better man, the man I adored.

For hours I gaze upon him, wondering why this beautiful man loved me. All those years in Duke Hammond's castle, listening to him lament over Snow. To have him here like this was but a dream, a girl's fantasy.

Yet, here we are, together. I bear his name and will soon bear his child. How far have we come from that foolish girl that gave all to love him and that impetus boy that thought he could love only Snow.

Grabbing my dressing robe, I make my way to the window. The moon shifting silver streams of light on the crashing waves below. My heart becomes heavy, thinking of Princess Flora, how desperate she must have become.

I clasp my hands over my heart, knowing if I lost my William I would do the same. But know I carry his child and am responsible for this small life. A part of me and a part of William grows inside me. I know I must do whatever it takes to see my babe born and healthy.

A dark blue dress lies over the dressing screen, its modest features exactly what I am looking for. I dress quickly, taking time to braid my hair over my shoulder. A stroll through the garden would be what I need to solve my sleeplessness.

The cold marble floors reverberate my footsteps. A bitter chill crosses my bare skin, making me wish I was still in bed with William. I scurry off to the garden only to find it occupied.

"Sorry, I did not know you would be here. Pardon the intrusion Eric." He takes my hand, helping me up the steps.

"Stay Lily, I welcome the company." I rub my arms, the chill still with me. He reaches for a blanket Snow had left and places it over my shoulders.

"The night air is crisp these days. Summer nights should be warm or at the very least warmer. I think this is the Baron's doings. He tries to poison the land just as Ravenna did." Closing my eyes, I lean back against the lattice. "I'm sorry Eric. I do not think I will be very good company." He laughs, his face half smirking.

"Nor I, m'lady. Snow has something on her mind and until she is ready to share it I will leave her with it. Do you know what makes her toss in her sleep?" I feel his gaze bearing down on me.

"She worries for her kingdom and for those she loves. She is a good Queen, Eric. In the midst of all of this she still holds court, speaking to those that need her, listening to their concerns. Eric, may I ask what do you know about Baron Grey?" I turn the tables; see if I can retrieve some answers.

"His castle lies just north of the Dark Forest. It would seem the forest protects him. We tried to gain entrance but were denied on every turn. The trees attacked us, noxious gases would feel our lungs, and the forest itself was fierce to battle. We lost men out there Lily, good men. After several hours William and I decided it was time to take a different approach. We wait for him to make a move. So far he has sent out small raiding parties to a few villages. He has made no move on the castle." Eric seems a bit uneasy, shifting across the bench.

"Thank you. I believe I will return to my bed and my husband." I stand only to feel my knees give way. Eric catches me, steadying my wobbling legs.

"I will walk with you back to your chambers." His eyes glance at me from time to time, his hands hanging loosing at his side.

We make it back to the cold corridor, my body shivering again. "You feel that too?" Eric rubs his hands together as if they were freezing.

He waits for me to open my door before entering his. I step in side, William calling for me. "Lily, come to bed love."

Sliding off the dress, I crawl back in the bed; William's arms instantly engulf me. I feel his lips on my neck and up to my jawline. He stops when he gets to my ear as he begins to whisper. "I hope all that activity hasn't tired you out. But then again, you did all the work."

I know my face gives off a brilliant scarlet light, remembering exactly what I did with him this very evening.

"A Lady does not kiss and tell my Lord." I hear his chuckle; feel his lips caressing my temple.

"So true you are wife. Rest my love, tomorrow is a new day." My body molds to his with my back to his chest. I feel his fingers swirling circles on my belly, hoping my growing form still pleases him.

Another week and my husband still spends his days with the Royal Guard, battling the Baron. By now I am certain for myself that I am with child. My flow has not begun and my body changes. I feel tenderness in my breast, my stomach rolls every morning resulting in me being bent over the chamber pot. William smiles with glee, knowing the truth of his impending fatherhood.

Fatigue plagues me daily as I try to go about my day. Clara takes up as my hand maiden, helping me bathe and dress. Snow spends what time she can with me, the raids on the villages causing her to spend more time in court than usual.

My dreams have all but ceased. No visions, no nightmares, only sleep. Even when I nap I see nothing.

Sirra calls on me one morning as I try to hold down my breakfast. She examines me, concluding what she already knows. "You are very much with child m'lady. Since your cramping has stopped and not bleeding is present, you may return to your wifely duties."

I scowl at her; wifely duties are the furthest from my mind.

At the end of another week, I lay alone in my bed. I reach out to William's side, fighting back my tears. My small bump reminds me that I am not alone. These three months of being with child have seemed the longest of my life.

A blazing light draws my attention to the window. I gaze out it to see the hills across from the ocean on fire. Running to Snow's room I find her gazing at the same sight. "What do we do cousin? He will see my kingdom burned to the ground."

We watch the blaze till it becomes a glow. Snow's tears soak her alabaster face. I hold her as she watches the once rolling green hills burn to a darken ash.

The sound of footsteps wakes me from my sleep. Eric taps me on the shoulder, calling out for William. I look upon my love's ash, smoke covered face. I leave Snow to her husband as I tend to mine.

Clara sends for warm bath water, Thomas making haste in the deed. Kneeling I start to bath William, his body limp in the tub. Sponging the warm water across his chest and down his long torso, I start to have those old feeling of want again.

With the last of the smeared smoke gone from his handsome face, I lay out his clothes. He takes my hand, holding it tightly. "No luckier man than am I. You are an angel my sweet Lily. "

He gazes down to my belly, the water having soaked my night shift. His palm stretches out across my expanded skin. "I will die before I let anything or anyone harm you or our child Lily, this I promise."

"I know you would my love and I would for you as well." I help him dress in plain tan pants and a white over shirt. He collapses in the bed, falling asleep quickly.

"Clara, send for some bread and cheese. William will be hungry when he wakes and a bottle of wine; he has had a very hard night." Clara goes off to carry out my order, leaving me to watch a sleeping husband.

Becoming restless again, I wander down to the royal library. Baron Grey was a Romani, a gypsy by birth. Whatever power he gained form this I would do my best to find it out.

The stories for the Romani people, the book my mother told most of her stories from. That is where I think I will start; hopefully the stories will give me an insight I do not have already.

Taking the book I settle on the chaise. Reading story after story, I find nothing of powers or dark magic. Then like an answered prayer, I find it.

The story before me was of a dark man with the dark touch. He was so vile so evil that nature itself recoiled from him. The story goes on to tell of how he was born without a soul, a prophecy of the Romani people.

And to a favored daughter shall be born a son. His father shall be wise among our people, a leader. This blessed daughter shall conceive by unnatural ways. Although her womb is barren the fruit shall grow. She shall bargain her soul for a son. This son shall be born soulless, his darkness concealed till he becomes a man. His touch shall destroy, his words casting out the venom of hell itself.

Could this be Baron Grey, could he truly be soulless, dark and demented. I take the ribbon from my braid, making the page. Quickly I make my way back to my chambers. "Clara, send for Snow and Eric. Tell Eric it concerns the Baron."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Closing the council room door behind him, Eric takes a seat next to Snow. He takes her hand from her lap, holding it tight. "Where is William, will he not be joining us?"

I look up from the book, acknowledging Eric. "Yes, he is on his way. He wanted his father to be here for this."

Once William and Duke Hammond are present I open the book, reading the passage that I discovered.

Eric scratches his cheek, looking puzzled at me. "Are you thinking this soulless man is Grey? This prophecy is about him?"

William takes the book from me, going over the page again. "Lily, this is the book Princess Victoria would read from. The one you told me to remember. What made you think of this now?"

My eyes instantly dart to Eric, his blue ones gazing back at me. "Do I tell them Eric?"

Snow glances to her husband, her eyes beaming with query. "Eric, what are you and Lily hiding?"

Placing the book on the table, William glares at Eric, his soft brown eyes set hard. "Lily, answer Snow."

I feel a sudden hostility in the room. "William, my love, this secret is not mine to tell. If Eric wishes it so I will divulge all that I know."

Snow stands, jerking her hand away from Eric. "You and Lily share a secret? Is there anything else you two share?" A bitter tone oozes from her lips, tears pooling in her eyes.

I stand, rubbing my swollen belly. "No, it is not like that at all Snow. My dearest one, I love you and could never betray you or William in that manner. My heart and body are William's and only William's."

William grips my chin, holding my gaze to his. "It is time to tell all my love. I trust in your love for me and that Eric is an honorable man but at the moment I feel as Snow does. We demand answers."

Eric grabs Snow about the waist pulling her to him. "Go ahead Lily, tell them."

Duke Hammond pulls a chair out for me. "Please start at the beginning Lady Lily."

"It was the night you lay in state at Duke Hammond's castle. I was the last in the chapel. I was saying my last goodbye to you when I heard Eric come in. I hid in one of the alcoves, not sure why he was there. I watch as he made is peace with you, his tears flowing. My heart broke for him, this Huntsman that was merely a man before you. Then my dearest Snow, he kissed you. He kissed you slowly as his tears rested upon your cheek. You see, it was his kiss that broke Ravenna's spell. That is why I told you to remember my mother's story William. Only true love's kiss could break that spell, keep the reaper from claiming Snow. It was Eric, he shares her soul my love. I only wanted to spare you from heartache. Eric did not want me to share his story; he wanted Snow to come to terms with her love for him on her own. There is no deceit on our part, I promise." As I finish my tale, William is kneeling down before me.

"I am so sorry my love. I meant no disrespect to you or Eric. You are a Lady of great honor and I am a fool." He rubs my belly as he kisses me.

Snow's tears continue to stream down her face as Eric kisses her. "It was you that night. I heard your voice but believed it to be an illusion. You brought me back, gave me breath and love me still. Oh Eric, I can never love you enough."

Duke Hammond turns to his son, a look of determination on his face. "William, we must take this news to the council. Lily, would you continue to research this for us. Go through the books in the library and report to me with whatever you find."

For the next two weeks I spend day after day in the library. Clara, Rose and Snow often helping me, taking turns retrieving me books.

The raids on the villages increase. It is told that the Baron kills men, women and children. One of the guards reports to William that one of the villages near the Dark Forest was empty. Only blood was left behind and it ran ankle deep. I cringe, my visions seeing the light of day.

Snow had opened her castle to the villagers that had lost their homes. Duke Hammond placed most of the unfortunate souls in his castle.

One night in the library I fall asleep, resting against the large oak table. The sound of a thunderous herd comes echoing to me. I look up from the grassy knob I'm lying on to see seven ebony horses galloping towards me. Their eyes were like fire, as if the flames of hell burned inside them. Their noses flared wide as smoke bellowed out. They ran upon hooves of metal, as if their legs were made of iron. I stand, running toward the castle. I hear Baron Grey call out my name, saying it over and over. I stop and turn to face him. He dismounts one of the horses, grinning that crooked grin. "Lady Lillian Hammond. Only you know the truth. You'll have to choose soon Lily, your life or theirs."

I wake screaming, my hands clinching the table. William runs to the library, his hands caressing my face. "Lily, wake my love." He pulls me to him, letting me slowly return to consciousness. "You finally had vision, did you?"

I nod my head, tears flowing like a river. "William, it was horrible. Hold me, please." He holds me tighter, eventually lifting me in his arms.

"I was coming to get you when I heard your screams. Eric has a surprise for you." My weeping continues as he carries to me our chambers.

Snow and Eric are waiting for us. William sits me down in my chair at the window. Snow questions William about my present state, the both of them whispering in the corner.

Eric walks to me, leaning against the window ledge. "From the look on your face, your vision was disturbing. Do you want to tell me about it?"

I reach for his hand, pulling him close to me. In a hushed voice I begin to tell him. "The Baron wants me dead. He says I alone know his truth. He said it is my life or theirs. I think I have to die to save you all." My tears turn to sobs as Eric cradles me.

"William, come quickly." Eric calls out, his arms around me tight.

I lay on the bed in William's arms, my sobs still shaking my body. "Eric, show her what you made for her."

William's kisses sooth me, his hands stroking my hair calming me. Snow sits on the other side of me, holding my hand. "Dearest cousin, do not fear. I will have a guard with you at all times. The Baron will not harm you, I promise."

Eric comes to the bed, his smile brightening up the room. "Look Lily, I made this with my own hands."

I rise from the bed, looking down on a beautiful cradle. It is hand craved, made of the finest wood. Upon the side panels is craved the Hammond crest. Inside is a satin smooth lining, a thick patting for my child to rest on. William helps me from the bed, as I kneel down to the cradle.

"This is too beautiful Eric, thank you." I hug Eric, his hand resting on my back.

"You are welcome m'lady. It was Snow's idea." Snow stands beside her husband, her smirk looking most satisfied.

As I being to rise I feel the baby move. It wasn't the fluttering I'm use to but an actual movement. William mistakes my look for one of pain and rushes to me.

"Lily, where does it hurt my love?" I hold my belly, waiting for my babe to move again.

Taking William's hand I hold it against me. "Wait my love, wait." The words barely leave my lips when I feel a kick.

William's face lights up, his hand pressing harder. "Was that the baby?" I nod yes to him, smiling back.

Eric and Snow lean towards us, Snow's hand reaching out for me. "Can I cousin?"

William moves his hand, allowing Snow to feel. The baby moves slightly, making Snow giggle. "It's about time; I've waited months to feel that."

"Sirra says the baby will come in December. I hope the winter is not harsh." William places his hand back to my belly.

"I will make sure all is ready for your delivery cousin. Sirra says that she has found a midwife for you." Snow rocks the cradle, her fingers gliding over Eric's handy work.

"Midwife, who?" William's hand moves from one side of my bugle to the other. Finally the babe kicks again, hard.

"Love, he kicked." His face looked so precious with the glow shining from his eyes.

"Yes, he? You think I'm carrying a son?" Eric grins at William as they share a look.

"Enough of this, I need a word with Lily please." Snow walks me to the window.

"You were saying about a midwife." I give Snow all of my attention.

"Yes, she is Old Ota's daughter. She was trained by her mother, helping her delivery hundreds of little ones. Sirra asked her for you and she said she would. If you want to meet her I can send for her. Her name is Beth, and I trust her Lily." The full moon sends out its tranquil light, making the room look brighter.

"Tomorrow, I will meet with her then." William and Eric join us again.

"It is late and none of us have eaten, can we escort you ladies to dinner?" Eric offers Snow is arm.

"Wait, Eric. I need to ask a favor of you. William will you take Snow to the dining hall. We'll join you there shortly." William nods, taking Snow's hand.

Eric stands with his hands in his belt. "A favor, name it Lily."

"Can you make me another cradle?" Eric's face twists a tad.

"Another, why?" A giggle escapes me.

"Twins Eric. Those kicks were fast and on opposite sides of my belly. I am too large to be carrying one child, even Sirra thinks so. Please do not tell William, I want to surprise him." Eric chuckles.

"Oh, trust me. That will be a surprise." Taking my hand in the bend of his arm, we walk to the dining hall.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Too soon the summer sun sets over the mountains ushering in the autumn leaves. The trees outside the castle walls hold but just a reminder of their lush summer green. As I take a stroll, I notice the lilies that grew along the east wall have faded but in its stay a blood iris still holds its bloom. The beautiful flower captivated me, its color looking so magnificent against the hues of gold and orange that glittered everywhere.

With my jetting belly I bend to take a bloom. The petals feel like velvet to my fingers and I smile. In that moment I had forgotten that war raged on outside these castle walls. The thought of the blood and chaos that had become our lives all but a memory in that single moment.

I close my eyes, taking in the scent of that iris, how its perfume filled my senses. The vision of happier days, with my William at my side our children at play and the kingdom in complete harmony. I could see an auburn hair girl with hazel eyes, she plays with her brother whom is the perfect image of his father, with is brown wavy hair and dimples.

A tear falls upon the bloom, my visions only a prayer of what might be. I run my fingers across my swollen abdomen. "Soon my little ones, soon."

Approaching the lake I hear Eric calling out to Snow. I lean against my favorite tree and watch. Snow has waded in, her dress lifted to her knees. Eric stands on the bank, his hands gripping his belt.

"Snow, come back. You'll going to catch your death out there. That lake is freezing." She ignores him, wading in deeper.

Eric takes off his boots and vest, wading in after her. "Have you come to get me husband."

"Indeed, I have. Now come here." He pulls her into his arms; kissing as if they may never kiss again. His hand presses against the small of her back, gliding to her back side.

She moans at him, as he picks her up. His large hands cradle her ass, while she wraps her legs around his waist. "Eric, don't make me wait."

He pulls her dress up to the top of thighs as she pulls at the laces of his pants. A fever flashes across my face leaving me breathless. It had been too long since William and I had been like this. I fan my face, watching as Eric walks into deeper water with her.

This moment had turned private and I take my leave. Walking back out toward the castle I see that several of the royal guards have been placed around the lake. Even with Eric at her side Snow did not leave anything to error.

I groan as the guard I had dodged catches up with me. He is a young man, only about 17 and full of life. When Snow appointed him to my guard he took it to heart. Only when Snow or William excused him did he ever leave my side.

"M'lady, you mustn't run off like that. How can I protect you if you keep running off? Please, stay by my side or Lord Hammond will have my head." Benjamin always looks so sweet when he was begging. I should be ashamed of myself but I wasn't.

"Benjamin, I am a grow woman. Surely a walk to the lake by myself isn't so hazardous." My playful grin is lost on him.

"I must be getting you back to the castle. My Lord will be back with the Duke soon and I do not intend to explain why you are not inside." Benjamin had this look about him when he was trying to be stern with me. I usually laugh at him but he was right, William would be upset.

When William does return he is angry, screaming at his father. I walk into the courtyard, trying to placate the situation. "Gentlemen, stop this. What angers you so husband?"

"It would seem your father-in-law thinks I should stay in the castle with you. That the safety of my wife and unborn child should be my only concern. I go out day after day to keep you safe my love. The sooner we find and kill Baron Grey the safer we'll all be." William storms off into the castle, his anger boiling.

Duke Hammond turns to go after him. "No, let me. You have said enough to him today. It is not that I disagree with you, it is that he is right as well."

William pounds his fist into the stone wall. "By all that is holy, why can I not please him? You are my wife and this my child, am I not a good husband?"

I look into his sad brown eyes, his heart heavy with distress. My hand cradles his cheek, as his hand holds mine. "Of course you are William; he's not saying you aren't. He's your father and he loves you, he only cares for your well-being as he cares for mine. Soon you will be a father and then perhaps you can see his side of things."

"Oh my sweet Lily. Can you be anything but wonderful? I do not deserve you." He takes hands, kissing the palms of each one.

"Go to him William; do not leave this in anger." Kissing first my belly then my lips he goes off to find his father.

I see Snow coming into the kitchen entrance. She is soaked from head to toe, as well as Eric.

"Cousin, did you enjoy your swim in the lake?" Snow bites her bottom lip, gazing up at Eric.

"My swim, yes, I did." She calls for Rose to fetch her and Eric some fresh clothes.

I walk with Rose back to the bed chambers. She talks of the villages, how the harvests will be small this year. She catches herself, her hand covering her mouth. "Excuse me m'lady. I don't mean to upset you. It's just that what the Baron has not taken he as burned. The Queen fears we may not have enough food to last through winter."

My heart sinks, another worry to add to the heaping pile of worries. The day was about over and I had forgot about my visit with Beth. Our first meeting was pleasant and I trust in her skills as a midwife. She looked much like her mother Ota, being so very small. Snow had promised that she and Sirra would not leave my side once labor began. I would need my dear cousin with me and Eric with William.

Only three more months to wait and I looked like I could give birth at any moment. William had not yet questioned the increased activated inside me but I know before they are born we will have figured it out for himself.

Sleep was all I could think about, the walk to the lake having tired me so. I go to the door to find Benjamin stands guard as usual. "Benjamin, I think I will rest of a bit."

As soon as my eyes close I being to dream. I stand before the Dark Forest, the bent and twisted trees wave for me to enter. Looking over my shoulder I see Eric and William in battle, axes and swords being swung. The smell of burnt wood and blood comes charging into my nose. I cover my nose with my hand, walking along the tree line. "Baron Grey, Nickolas, I know you're in there. Come out here you coward and face me."

His tall thin figure emerges, his sword out of its sheath. "You dare call me out. Be careful what you wish for little girl."

"You are a fool Nickolas. I know your truth and I'm here to burn your world to the ground." His cocky look turns sour as he swings his sword at me.

"Are you prepared to die for them today m'lady or would you prefer I kill you last." His crooked grin creeping across his thin lips.

"The Reaper may come today Baron, but he comes not for me. I hold his robe and his scythe is at my command. Today is your last; you will take no more lives. Today your black soulless heart belongs to him. If indeed I meet my end then it will be with a smile upon my face knowing I have ended you." My smile is more of a boisterous grin.

"Lillian, you forget. You carry the future of William's bloodline within you. It would be a shame if that died here today." With his words he cuts through my belly, blood spurting forth. I look down to notice I'm still with child and I scream out to the dark sky.

I wake, my pillow soaked. My hands go to my belly, my children safe and warm. I take a deep breath knowing I cannot let this soulless bastard win. William enters the room, frustration all over his face. "I did as you asked but my father will not give."

"I am sorry my love. I do not wish for you to play nurse maid to me. You have to do what is best for you. As much as I would love to keep you safe by me, Eric needs you." He wraps his arms around me, rubbing my roundness.

"You are always right my love. I answer to the King and Queen. What Eric commands, I shall carry out." He kisses my neck, resting his chin on my shoulder.

Clara raps on the door, peeking her head in. "M'lady, I found something for you. It was in the throne room behind King Magnus's desk."

She hands me a palm size book, the words written in Romanian. William looks at the book, noticing the word Nickolas on one of the pages.

Clara asks for the book, turning to that specific page. "May I my Lord. My grandmother was Romani and she taught me the language."

"Nickolas, the bringer of death, will walk among the living. His reign of blood will last but a season, ending when the root of his evil is destroyed. It says it was a vision from a Romani seer, a young girl named River. It says the seer saw his death at the hand of Queen only to be woken by another Queen. His true death will come upon the final act of love. The seer went blind soon after her vision and was never heard from again." Clara hands the book back to William, her hands shaking.

William watches my face, wiping the tear that falls. "This is not you my love." I walk away from him, keeping my back to him.

"I'm sorry my love, but it is." William takes me in his arms, not saying a word.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Muir had suggested that I write down all that I have seen, putting my visions to paper may help me see what I am missing. Between the books and my writings perhaps the unseen will become the seen.

William reminds me constantly that I am safe, that it is not up to me to see the Baron's end. He tells me he does not believe in prophecy; fate and destiny are things that men wait on. The only thing he trusts in is himself and the honor of those around him.

With the birth of our children impending, my thoughts turn to readying for their arrival. I have declined a governess and wet nurse; I would not leave my children for others to care for. Snow finds my choice to be very honorable, saying when she and Eric have children she will opt for the same.

Rose tells me of talk among the villages, how the story of my gift has reached to every corner. People whisper in the halls as I pass, the servants look at me as if I have the answers to end the darkness. Snow catches their looks from time to time, her temper getting the better of her as she scolds them.

"She is a Lady of this court and will be treated as such. If I see one more glance, hear one more whisper about Lady Lillian I will see you spend a night in the north tower, am I understood." Her green eyes flash with a rage I hadn't seen since Ravenna.

My vision have not change in the past few nights, always me at the Dark Forest and always ending with the Baron running his sword over my round belly. I wake each time out of breath and soak with sweat. William does not ask he only holds me till I stop shaking.

William and Eric are often out with the Royal Guard, the Baron's attacks getting closer and closer to the castle. Eric decides to capture a few of the Baron's men, to interrogate them for answers.

After a fierce fought battle, they manage to bring back four of the Baron's soldiers, their armor as black as night. I stand by the castle gate as they ride them in, their eyes empty, their faces cold. A shiver runs over me as I gaze at them, Snow gripping my hand tightly.

Eric takes them to the dungeons, chaining them down. Snow argues with Eric, wanting to be there for the interrogation. Rose smiles at me, waving for me to come into the sitting room with her. "M'lady, I know a way to get to the dungeons unseen."

We hurry off to retrieve Snow, her mood still sour. Rose tells Snow of the passage that runs behind the throne room wall; there we will find a staircase that leads to the dungeon. It will open into a small cellar that is never used. Once there we must use the hall way nearest the north wall. We can see everything from the alcove near the dungeon but we must stay hidden.

Snow's smile is that of a mischievous child. She discards her royal attire for one of Eric's shirts, some leather leggings, and knee high boots. In my present condition, I must go as I am dressed. My empire waist gown was not of courtly viewing but it worked for my strolls.

Snow commands Benjamin to leave me as we head for the throne room. Once there, Rose opens the hidden panel, directing us on which way to go.

We walk down the narrow stairs, Snow helping me steady myself down them. The stairs seem to descend forever until we see a small room before us. The cellar was dusty, the rats having made it their home. Snow slowly opens the cellar door, seeing the hallway. We walk along the north wall, my bulge making it difficult for me to navigate the narrow passage. I point to the alcove, a stone archway with the King's standard painted inside it. We tuck ourselves in, watching as Eric brings his fist across one of the men's faces.

William stands with sword in hand, his father by his side. The four captives are chain to the dungeon wall, their bodies hanging limp. Eric raises his voice, shouting to the top of his lungs.

"You will tell me now or I will leave you here to rot." William pulls a dagger from his belt, handing it to Eric.

The dark haired man raises his face, his blank eyes staring at Eric. "We do as we are commanded. Barron Grey is our master."

William looks at Eric, his eyes creasing. "Master, you call him master. What do you mean?"

One of the other prisoners speaks his eyes just as blank. "We were men once like you but the Baron drained us, took our souls, now we belong to him."

Eric turns to William, his eyes full of disbelief. "Could it be William? This would explain why we have found villages empty, not one body to account for the river of blood."

Duke Hammond takes Eric by the arm, looking him in the eyes. "You know what must be done. You must end their nightmare and prepare the men."

Eric clutches the dagger in his hand and buries it into the dark haired man's chest. The man cries out as he begins to couch up blood. The man lifts his head laughing at Eric. "You will not win no sword or arrow, no blade or bow will end him. It will be the lady of flame that the Baron does fear."

Eric plunges the dagger into each man's heart, calling for the guard to dispose of the bodies.

"William, you have to know that all the signs point to Lily. She has a magic in here, just as Snow does. She even sees it in her visions, she is the one. He fears the lady of flame, Lily is that lady." William's hands form into fists as he slams them on a table next to Eric.

"No! Lily is not the one; I will not put her in danger. Would you ask this of Snow, would you allow her to put herself in harm's way? Having long auburn hair does not make Lily the lady of flame. I love her with every fiber of my being Eric, I will not allow this." Eric plants his large hand on William's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Aye, I would not but then again, Snow would not wait for my approval." William hangs his head, a sigh escaping his lips.

I look at Snow who is now in tears. Taking her hand we make our way back to the throne room. Rose is waiting for us, her eyes giving us a questioning look.

"Rose tend to Snow, I must see Muir." Leaving Snow in capable hands, I make my way to the dwarf's chambers.

Muir is waiting on me as if he knew I was coming. "You come seeking answers when you already have them."

I look at him, my heart racing. "Then it is true. I am the one; I must die to save the ones I love."

Muir reaches for my hand as I give it to him. "I trust that you have a warrior's heart. I have seen it in your Uncle and Snow. You are of the blood Lily, believe in only that."

I hear Benjamin calling my name, knowing William has sent him for me. "Muir, I would gladly die to protect my family. My little ones deserve to grow in the light and not the shadows."

The small man pats my hand, a confident smile on his face. "Do as I have asked Lily, write it down, study it and it will come to you."

Benjamin's voice gets closer as I thank Muir for his time. I walk into the hall, Benjamin looking very cross. "Lord Hammond is beside himself with worry. He returned to your chamber to find you gone. Please stop running off before I end up in the north tower."

Before I can get into the room William's arms are around me. "Lily, please promise me you will not leave the castle, you will not wander out alone. Promise me you will stay safe."

Placing my arms around him, I bury my face into his neck. "I promise William."

I listen to the autumn wind blow outside, as William places another log onto the fire. He snuggles up to me on the chaise, his hands massaging my shoulders. "I love you Lily, with all my heart."

Leaning my head back on his chest, I look into his eyes. The flames from the fireplace giving them a hazel look. Flecks of green swirl within his brown, making his features all the more handsome. "As I love you William. My love, I was thinking about names. If the babe be a girl I was thinking Iris, it is such a lovely flower and a beautiful name."

William rubs my belly as he kisses my cheek. "Iris is beautiful my love, From a Lily to an Iris, wouldn't have it any other way. And what name have you for your babe if it is a son?"

"I think I will let that task be yours husband. You can name your son." I let the fire warm me as I lie in William's arms.

As I fall asleep I see the Baron and his crooked smile. I walk into the Dark Forest; my hair is now a glorious flame. He cowards before me, my face pale, my eyes an icy blue. I look to my left and beside me is the Grim Reaper himself. His black cloak and scythe illuminated by my flaming hair. The Baron points a boney knotted finger at me, his face twisted in torment. "Death is her name and her name is Lily."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I wake to a fresh fallen snow. The entire kingdom was covered in a blanket of crystal flakes.

Clara helps me get dressed placing me in my warmest dress and over coat. Even as a child I had always loved the snow, often losing myself for hours in it.

Snow was busy with the high council, William and Eric off to the villages. Since the discovery that the Baron was taking souls, Eric had sent out the Royal Guard to inform the people of the Queen's new decree. No one was allowed out past dark, all chores and duties would be performed under the watchful eyes of the Royal Guard.

The true nature of why this decree was issued was kept hidden; Snow did not want a panic among her people. William had Benjamin keep a closer watch on me, where I went he went.

Clara agrees to walk with me down to the garden. I wanted to sit in the gazebo and look out on the snow. Benjamin wouldn't take no for an answer so my simple stroll now came with an entourage.

When I get to the courtyard Snow is there, she hands out blankets and bread to those that live in the tent city outside the castle walls. She was doing her best to make sure that her people did not freeze or starve in the coming winter months.

"Good day cousin, would you like some help?" I watch Snow smiles at a little blonde girl as she takes a blanket.

"Good day Lily, are you out for a stroll? I am almost done here, the kitchen staff can finish here." Snow hands the last loaf to Goody, turning to walk with me.

Clara and Rose walk behind us with Benjamin in front of us. Snow rubs my tummy, as I waddle instead of walk. "Not long now cousin. William worries and fusses over ever groan or sigh I make. The babies kick harder now, their hands ripple across my belly. William watches in amazement at it. I had to tell him that I think its twins. We we're laying in the bed night before last, the baby's foot was pressed hard into my side when another foot presses into my other side. He looks at me, so confused. I take his hand, looking into his eyes. I tell him that for some time now Sirra and Beth have thought me with twins. His face goes pale then he gives me that smile that melts my heart. He kisses my naked roundness, stroking my stretched skin. He is of course worried for me but excited as well."

Snow takes my hand, her perfect face glistening from the snowfall. "Twins will be much to handle Lily, are you sure you do not wish for a governess?"

"Quiet sure Snow, besides I have Clara to help me. She did alright with me, shouldn't be too hard to do it again. Can you believe it's snowed already and it's only the first of November." Reaching down I take a handful of the cold fluff.

"Indeed we are in for a long winter cousin. I fear the snow will last for months, making it harder for my people and our soldiers." Snow looks away from me, staring at the front gate.

Benjamin walks to the front gate, calling out to the someone on the other side.

"Halt, what business do you have here?" Benjamin draws his sword as two more guards join him. "I said halt, state your business." The three of them approach the gate.

Snow waves for Clara and Rose to come to her. "Stay with Lily, I must see what is wrong at the gate."

As Snow takes her first step the gate flies open, the two guards with Benjamin fall dead, arrows in their chest. Benjamin screams for Snow and I to run as an ebony horse come charging into the courtyard.

The rider less horse comes to a halt before Snow, its eyes looking like fire. I scream, remembering my dream. "Snow, run."

Snow begins to run, the horse galloping after her. Rose and Clara begin to run, getting to the main entrance first. "Lily, come." They scream at me.

Snow runs past me, her midnight black hair flowing behind her. I gaze at the horse, it's hooves sound like metal upon the cobblestone. Snow turns scream at me. "Lily! Lily!"

The dark horse trots up to me, its eyes glowing red. I stare at it, not blinking. Instinctively I raise my hands, reaching out for the horse. I hear the cackle of the Baron's laughter as he stands outside the castle gate. I watch as one of his black soldiers gathers him, riding him off on the back of his horse.

I look up to see the ebony horse reared up, its metal hooves stomping at me. I brace my arm over my face, feeling a pain run through my body. The horse kicks me, sending me sailing into a snow bank.

Snow charges at the horse with sword in hand. She impales the horse in the side, making the horse kick at her. She dodges, slicing through it again. Suddenly the horse burst into flames, only ashes left in its place.

Clara and Rose rush to me, my green dress becoming blood red. I look down to see a gash in my bulging abdomen. Rose beings to scream for Snow as Clara holds her cloak to my wound.

Snow calls for Benjamin. "Ride like the wind boy, go to the river village and bring William and Eric back here immediately. Go boy, and hurry."

The pain gets worse as a large cramp comes from my belly. I wince, closing my eyes tight. "Snow, I think I'm in labor."

Soon I am in my chamber, Sirra and Beth on each side of my bed. Nora helps Sirra with linens and herbs. Thomas from kitchen brings a pale of boiling water to Clara, Clara barely opening the door for him.

Sirra tries to close the gaping wound the horse hooves had caused, the thread stinging and the needle burning.

Cramp after cramp, I cry out in pain. No flow pain had ever hurt this badly. Sirra has me stripped naked, fresh white linen over the bed. I hold Snow's hands as the cramps worsen. "I'm dying Snow; it feels as if I'm being ripped apart."

Snow looks frantically at Beth as she exams me. "Lily, you're going to have to push soon, the babe's head is almost crowned."

"What? Push, no, it's not time. They are not due for another month." I cry out again, my hand squeezing Snows.

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" Snow begs to Sirra.

"I'm sorry my Queen, I can't until she delivers." Sirra pulls the thread through one last time.

My legs begin to shake as the pain increases; blood begins to pool on the linen. Beth kneels between my legs, her hands under me. "Push Lily, it is time."

Sirra and Snow hold me up as I push; I bear down with all my might. The pain was like none I had ever known.

"Again Lily." Beth commands.

Push after push, I bare down till my strength gives out. Snow holds my hand as Sirra wipes the sweat from my brow. Suddenly I hear a small cry and tears spring to my eyes.

"M'lady, you have a son." Beth holds the babe to my bosom, his body so small. He wails out, crying and shaking. I kiss his forehead as Sirra takes him. "Nora, clean him and I will exam him."

The pains come again, my abdomen on fire. "You will have to start pushing again Lily. Rest while you can." Beth checks me again, her expression relaxed.

A rapping on the door distracts me from my thoughts, Clara answering the door.

"Sirra, its Benjamin, he has William and Eric but you are needed. There are injuries." Sirra looks at me, my wee one wrapped in a blanket.

"Give him to Snow." Snow holds him, her tears falling on her smiling cheeks. "Take him to William; I want him to hold his son."

Snow kisses my cheek. "No cousin, you will share this together." She places the babe in his cradle.

Sirra comes back in the room, concern covering her face. "My Queen, your King has taken an arrow through the shoulder. He will be fine but he asks for you."

Snow looks at Sirra then to me. "Go Snow, be with Eric."

"Sirra, how was he injured?" Snow continues to hold my hand.

"A bowman was aimed on William when Eric knocked him out of the way, taking the arrow through the shoulder. My Queen he has lost some blood and will not be able to use his left arm for some time. I need to see to his treatment." Sirra heads for the door when I call out to her.

"Sirra, is my William injured?" I say through clinched teeth as another cramp takes hold of me.

"He is well m'lday, he worries for you." Sirra smiles before leaving.

Beth prepares me to push as the last babe is ready to be born.

With one last push, I collapse on the bed, Snow hovering over me. "Lily, rest now."

I worry as I do not hear a cry. I push myself up on my elbows, looking for my babe.

Beth looks at me as a tiny cry comes from her arms. "Yes Lily, your daughter is well. She is beautiful."

A tiny baby girl is placed in my arms, a wisp of brown hair upon her head. I smile at Snow, my tears flowing. "She looks like my mother."

After Beth is done with me and I am cleaned, Clara helps me to my chaise. I sit under the window with the autumn sun shining in.

Rose returns with fresh bed linen, smirking. "William is pacing the floor with his father, shall I show him in?"

Snow smirks back at her. "In a moment." She brushes my hair, whispering to me. "You did excellent Lily. You must rest; you are going to need it. I must go to Eric, my husband needs me."

I take her hand. "Thank you cousin. Give Eric my love and send in my husband."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

William opens the door slowly, the light in his eyes brightening the room. His smile is contagious and I smile too.

Sirra places both of the babies in my arms, as I look at them lovingly. "Come and see your children William."

He kneels in front of me, tears pooling in his gorgeous eyes. "You look so beautiful Lily. The way the sun is shining off your hair, the angelic look on your face, just so beautiful."

His hand pulls the blanket from the babe in my right arm, his finger stroking her small cheek.

"William, this is your daughter, Iris." I move my arm so he can take the babe in his hands.

He sits down beside me, Iris fast asleep in his arms. "She looks like you my love." He kisses her forehead as her nose wrinkles. "I loved you before I knew you little one. For so long I dreamed of this day, holding my child in my arms. I never knew love till you Lily. Loving Snow was all I wanted till I knew your love. Eric saved her and you saved me. Heartache and lost is what bounded us together Lily. You were there all along and I was too blind to see it. I'm sorry my love, my eyes are open now. You have given me so much more than any woman should. I have your heart and you have mine, forever."

As he leans in to kiss me, our son begins to cry. I kiss William softly, my tears rolling down my cheeks. "Someone wants to see his father."

William gives me Iris as he takes our son. "A son, like your vision my love. I have a son and a daughter." I watch as he gazes at our son, his eyes dancing. "Lily, I know what his name has to be. Hunter, for Eric. I would have died out there today if he had not saved me, took that arrow for me. Hello Hunter Hammond, my son."

"That is perfect my sweet. Hunter and Iris Hammond. As soon as I'm feeling better we will have their christening. If it pleases you my love, I want Snow and Eric to stand up with us, to take our children and raise them if it be necessary." I feel his hand on my cheek, his smile making my heart leap.

"We can talk of this later. I need to get you in bed and our little ones in their cradles. I do believe my father is busting to see his grandchildren." He places Hunter in his cradle, then Iris. Swooping me up in his arms, he carries me to the bed. Being as gentle as he can, he puts me down.

"I'm sorry I let the Baron's demon horse hurt me. I should have known better William." My abdomen aches, pain still coursing.

"This will be the last time that man hurts anyone I love. I hope it is me that runs him through. I want to send an arrow through his black heart. My sweet Lily, you are well and our little ones are well. That is all I could ask for. I almost went out of my mine with worry when Benjamin came for me. Eric had just been injured and I thought you were dying. I couldn't get my horse to move fast enough. Then I get here and hear your cries, your screams. When Sirra told me you were well I think that is when I began to breathe again." His arms go around me, holding so sweetly and gently.

Hunter starts to cry, his little arms shaking. "William, I think he's hungry. Can you give him to me?"

William lays Hunter in my arms as I drop one side of my gown. William looks as if he blushes as I bear my breast to our babe. He turns slightly, his face beaming with a smile. "I think I'll leave you to feed our son. I need to see how Eric is doing and retrieve my father."

When Hunter is full and changed, I lay him in the bed next to me. Snow comes in, Eric by her side. "Cousin, are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm admiring my children. Come in." I rub Hunters belly as he sleeps peacefully.

My heart breaks as I look at Eric, his left arm settled in a sling. Snow walks around him carefully, giving him a long loving look.

Eric stands at the foot of the bed as Snow picks Iris up from her cradle. "Looks like you were right m'lady, you needed two cradles. So, what do we call the wee ones?"

As if on cue William comes back in the room with his father. "My love are you decent?"

"Yes William and we have company." William ushers his father in, as he gazes at Eric's injured arm.

The two men begin to talk of battles and injuries as I introduce Duke Hammond to his grandchildren.

"William, please tell Eric and Snow what we have named our son." I hold my hand out to him as he sits beside me.

"In honor of the man that saved my life and makes my dearest Snow so very happy, our son's name is Hunter." Eric blushes, shifting from side to side.

"William, are you sure? Wouldn't a family name be better for your little lord?" To see Eric so flustered was quite a sight.

"No my friend, we are sure." William smiles gleefully at Eric whilst Snow puts her arms around his waist gingerly, resting her head on his chest.

William hands Hunter to Eric and Snow, the baby fitting perfectly in Eric large right hand. Eric looks so uncomfortable, the first look of fear I've ever seen on his face.

After a few hours, our guests leave. My eyes become heavy with sleep as William tucks me in. "Sleep love. If the babies wake I will let you know. Clara and I can watch over them while you sleep."

As I close my eyes, I see William on the chaise with Iris in his arms. She looks so small against her father's chest.

My body aches but exhaustion wins, I let sleep claim me. My eyes open to a moonless night, the Dark Forest all around me. I look for the stars but they have gone dim too.

I feel a bow in my hand, one arrow in the other. As I stalk through the forest all manner of creature and demon show themselves to me. I ignore them, my mind set on my prey. "Nickolas, I'm here."

I know he fears me, he knows I bring him his death. I see a flash of grey skin, the image coming from my left. I squat to the ground, readying my bow. I bring my bow up to find Grey is in a large black tree. He smiles down to me, looking pleased with himself.

"You come to kill me but as yet you know not my secret. Be careful Lily, before you lose your grip on the Reaper." His laugh is loud and it echoes at I run through the forest.

Waking I find William lying next to me, Hunter on his chest, Iris in her cradle. I hear my daughter's cry as Clara brings her to me. "She is hungry m'lady. Do you wish for me to find a wet nurse? You need your rest."

"They are my babes, I will care for them." Setting up carefully in the bed, I try not to wake William.

As the babe nurses, I think back to my dream. He has a secret. I would make it my goal to find it out. I will lead the Reaper to his door; he will know the lady of flame has come for him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dawn breaks as I wake to the most beautiful sight. William is sitting between our children's cradles, rocking them and singing. His voice is that of an angel, so sweet and pure. I'm between tears and joy as I listen.

*Angeles are calling, night be a falling, sleep my precious ones. When all is right and we have won the fight, sleep my precious ones. Safe in my arms, free from all harm, sleep my precious ones. When the sun does rise and Angels take to the skies, wake my precious ones. But the moon doses shine and you are mine, sleep my precious ones. May peace be with you and your worries be few, my sweet precious ones.*

He hums the melody, a small sweet smile on his perfect face. I begin to sing the song with him as he turns to smile at me. "Good morning my love. How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough." He kisses each babe on the head as he climbs back into the bed.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I have to go with father today, our border around the castle needs to be secured." The smile on his face disappears as he sees the disappointment in mine.

"Can you not spend one day with me William. You're babes are not even a day old, please stay with me." My eyes close as I feel his fingers glide down my cheek and across my neck. His lips soon replace his fingertips as sweet caresses travel across my prickling skin.

"I cannot my love. Eric is injured and he cannot ride with us today. Soon all of this will be over and I will spend days lavishing you." Too soon his lips and fingers are gone, replaced with only the smell of leather, musk and pine. His long days in the woods had given him a stirring aroma that I have come to love.

Snow comes for a visit, Eric looking very cross. "Cousin, I'm sorry for barging in but I must see your beautiful babes again."

Eric sits in the chair by the window, his mood still disagreeable. I wave from him to help me from my bed, as he gives me his good hand. "Do you wish to sit by the window?"

I smile, taking his hand. He helps me to the chaise, handing me my shawl. "Thank you Eric. You wish to be with William today, to be out there helping the men?"

"Yes, Lily. I do but my wife will not allow it." He says wife with a bit of bitterness.

"Clara, please fetch Sirra from me." Clara leaves causing Snow and Eric to look at me.

"Are you ill Lily?" Snow asks me as she sways with Iris in her arms.

"No." I give her a simple answer that seems to puzzle her.

Eric sits beside me, his right hand feeling of my face. "Are you sure? You look a little flushed Lily."

I say nothing as I wait for Sirra. Snow paces the floor with Iris as Eric keeps checking on me.

Sirra comes in the room with Beth on her heels. "M'lady, do you require my skills?"

"Not me, Eric. It would seem that you did not correctly take care of his wound yesterday." I can feel Eric's eyes staring at me.

"I beg your pardon m'lady. I did what was necessary. I pushed the arrow throw and then I cleansed and burned the wound. With the healing herbs I made a poultice, after which I wrapped his arm in a sling. What more do you think I should have done?" Sirra looks at me somewhat upset.

"Nothing. I would seem you did care for our King quite thoroughly." Snow glares at me as Eric laughs.

"I know what you're doing Lily. Eric's shoulder is injured; he shouldn't be moving that arm at all." Snow's green eyes shoot daggers at me.

"Snow, can you not agree he is well? Can you not see he is a healthy man who I am sure has endured worse than this." I smirk as I see her resolve give.

"Very well then. Please Eric, do not reinjure yourself. I could not bear it if you were." Eric crosses the room in but a few steps, embracing Snow in a heated kiss.

"I will do my best my Queen." He playfully winks at me, making my cheeks turn a pale pink.

Not long after Eric has left, Snow hands me my cloak. "You need to get some fresh air. Sirra can she take a stroll?"

Sirra checks the wound on my abdomen. "She is healing quiet well. You can take a short walk. I don't want you over doing it. You lost much blood and you did give birth to twins. Besides, you have no wet nurse so the little ones may need you."

Clara checks on the babies, pulling their blankets over them. "Sirra, can Nora stay with me. If the babes wake I will send her to fetch m'lady"

Sirra agrees, making Nora very happy.

The Queen's garden was looking lovely with the snow clinging to the topiaries. The maze like center looks magical, an ice blanket giving it a translucent quality. We walk for a bit, Snow stopping to take in the view.

As we approach a long row of hedges, she stops me. With a wicked smile on her face she leans towards me. "Lily, can I talk to you privately?"

I try not to grin as we are as private as one could be. "Of course, what is on your mind cousin?"

She looks around, making sure we are alone. "I have talked to some of my hand maids about my wifely duties, they tell me it is not normal to want to be with one's husband daily. They say it is downright scandalous to carry on the way I do with Eric. Do you think me wrong to love him the way I do?"

I take her small hand, smirking wildly. "No, you are not wrong Snow. Perhaps having him take you on the dining room table was a tad much but you are Queen. There is no scandal in loving your husband. They sound like old crows to me. A young woman in love with a husband as strapping and handsome as yours, there is nothing wrong at all with having those feelings cousin."

"Do you have those feelings cousin?" A shy smile beams across her face.

I blush, a sudden heat flushing over me. "You wish to discuss my relations with William?"

"Only if you wish to cousin. You are my only family, my only female confidant. I would talk to Rose but I am not sure she has even had relations." Her green eyes beg to me.

We walk to the gazebo, snow retrieving the blanket from the bench. I sit close to her, talking in a low voice. "From the first time I was with William I have craved him. With every touch and every kiss I want him more. He is gentle at first but he can quickly become rampant with lust. When we are together it is like I'm on fire, my body soaring higher and higher. In the moment I feel as if every inch of my body is alive. There have been days we have had relations two or three times. I'm sure you have experience this cousin."

Snow's face is a bright red, her fingers twisting together. "I have cousin. The first time I was with Eric was uncomfortable at first but after I grew accustom to him, my body screamed for more. I could not get enough of him fast enough. I'm not sure if all men are as endowed as my Eric but he is intimidating upon first glance. He has skillful hands that make me beg for him, his fingers can make my body sing. His lips are like velvet as he places them on my body. I do love his kisses, the ones that go lower." She pauses, her face flushing.

"I do love those as well cousin. William's body is so beautiful, his hard firm chest and stomach to his sculpted back. He is not as muscular as Eric but he still has his qualities." Snow hides her face in my cloak, peeking up at me.

"Eric is beautiful isn't he? Those endless blue eyes, they melt me. When he looks at me, with that grin that is only mine, I know exactly what he wants." We giggle; our discussion would surely make some of the Ladies of the court faint right away.

"Lily, did you have relations whilst with child?" Snow's voice didn't sound so playful. She was curious, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Yes and it was remarkable. I found my mood to be more amorous. I wanted him all the time, which pleased him most. As my belly grew it was harder but we managed. William would often pull me on him and it was wonderful. Snow, I have done things and in ways that I'm sure isn't ladylike. I love my husband and if pleasing him brings me pleasure so be it. I have wanted nothing more than to love William and make love to him for years. I will not apologize for that." She hugs me hard, holding the hug for a while.

"Thank you cousin. I did not think me deviant for loving to pleasure my husband. Making love isn't exactly the way Eric and I are together at times. At times it is just heated lust, hands and fingers, mouths and tongues. Oh Lily, thinking of him makes me ache to my core." Closing my eyes, I think of that night that William took me in the hallway, hidden in the alcove. We too are a bit lustful at times.

The cold starts to bite, sending us back in the castle. Nora is at the main entrance door when we enter. "M'lady, your babes are hungry."

Kissing Snow on the cheek, I leave her. Her face still flushes, her mood very playful. I turn to ask her to join me when I see her walking toward the stables. Pausing I wave for Benjamin who is walking my way. "Benjamin, has the King left for the border as yet?"

Benjamin stands back straight. "No m'lady, his is in the stables. Do you wish to have a word with him?"

I giggle, knowing positively what Snow is up to. "Come Benjamin, walk Nora and I back to my chambers." My smile is a mile wide; Snow is defiantly not that little girl I lost so many years ago.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Winter had set in early, snow blowing in from every direction. November had soon become December as the Duke's castle was refuge for some of the villagers.

The attacks had stopped, without one trace of the Baron or his metallic black army. Eric had healed quickly, back to leading the Royal Guard. Snow was helping me prepare for the babies christening. I could hardly believe they would be a month old at the end of the week.

William was the loving, patient father I knew he would be. Many nights he would rock our wee one's till they would fall asleep. Hunter looked more like his father each day and Iris's light brown hair was turning auburn.

There seemed to be an uneasy feeling with me every day. My visions seemed to disappear with the Baron. William was happy my dreams were just dreams. All those dark visions, those glances at the future, they had to mean something. Eric was sure the Baron was held up for the winter, preparing for the spring thaw.

Snow was uneasy as well, the winter was harsh and her people went hungry. Food was beginning to run low in the castle as well. All that was left of the summer harvests had been taken to the castle. Snow argued with Duke Hammond, telling him she would not go with a full belly whilst her people starved.

Eric and William hunted daily; they would at least put meat on our tables. The hunting had become a competition between them, the two men trying to bring in the most or the biggest. The brotherly bond between them warmed my heart, knowing not so long ago William had devoted his heart to Eric's new bride.

The night before the christening I lay in William's arms. Frustration was my new companion as I long to be with him, have him take me over and over.

Sirra and Beth were adamant that I wait a little longer. William was so understanding but there were times his kisses gave away his true feelings.

With the sensation of his lips on mine, I fall asleep. I hear my babies cry as I walk into the Dark Forest. A white blanket lies on the ground under the large dark tree. I run to it, seeing it wriggle. The Baron walks out from behind the tree, picking up the blanket. "They are beautiful Lily, I will raise them to be a better King and Queen than Snow and Eric will ever be." With those words he vanished, taking my children with him. I scream out to the darkness, my tears turning to ice on my face.

"Nickolas, I will kill you before I let you have my children." I scream for William, my throat becoming raw.

I stand frozen, my body unable to move. I look at the dark tree and see blood running around its roots. I walk closer to hear the tree moaning. Suddenly a cold dead hand grips my arm. The tree was alive and full of all the souls the Baron took. I scream again, watching the Baron hand my children to the tree.

Waking I find my bed empty. I scurry to the babies cradles, finding them sleeping safe and sound. I take a deep breath then worry for William. Knocking on Clara's door I ask her to watch the babies whilst I look for William.

The corridor was cold, the winter had settled into the stone floors. The marble walls had an icy film. I hold out my lantern, seeing a shadow in the next hall. Benjamin was standing guard, his eyes almost closed.

"Benjamin have you seen William?" Benjamin stands at attention.

"Yes m'lady, the King sent for him. They are in the council room." I thank him as I turn to go back to my chamber.

The feel of the cold floors and icy walls brings my dream back to my consciousness. I shiver, tears springing to my eyes.

Running, I make my way to the chapel. This chapel had been were so many happy memories had happen. Snow's waking, my wedding and Snow's wedding. Now my children would be christened here. My babies, the Baron had my babies. I try to shake the dream out of my mind.

I walk toward the high window, the moon beaming in. On bended knee I start to pray.

I don't know how long I had been in the chapel when I hear the door creek open.

"There you are my love. When I returned to our chamber Clara was there with the babies. She said you asked her to watch them and you left looking so worried. What has you in this state my love? I find my beautiful wife in the chapel, in tears and praying." William wipes my tears, kissing my cheeks.

"I am praying for this gift to leave me. No more visions, no more dreams, I cannot bear this torment any longer. I want this long nightmare to end, for the sun to shine again. I pray for an end William." My tears begin again as he holds me tight.

"I remember another night in my father's castle. I could not sleep so I went looking for you. When I did not find you I came to the chapel and found you looking up at the heavens, praying. Usually your prayers were to keep us save, to protect my father and his people. You'd pray that Snow be well or resting with the Angels. But this night my love you prayed from something else. I heard you ask for me to find happiness, for the burdens of my heart be lifted, that if I could not have Snow that God show me favor in another. Then you asked for him to let me love you. You closed your eyes, leaning your head on your hands and said I was your only love, that your heart would belong to me till your dying day. You looked back up to the sky, the moonlight gleaming off your sweet face and in that moment my heart felt freer. I spent days confused. How could I love Snow so and my heart feel for you. I hid my feeling for you, knowing I could never give you the love you deserved. What a fool I was Lily, a damn fool." I look into his eyes and see nothing but love looking back at me.

I crawl into his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. "William Hammond, you are no fool. You were only a man with a broken heart and I am so glad you allowed me to help you mend it." He cups my chin, gazing down at me. Kissing me so tenderly, he lifts me up in his arms.

"No my love, you did not mend my heart, you gave me a new one." My fingertips traces over his lips, my want for him burning.

"I want you William, all of you. Now." He grins, his arms pulling me closer.

"Do you think we can? It has only been a month since the children were born." I see hope in his eyes, a wanting for me.

"I am well husband and I need you, shall we try?" With those words he carries me back to our chambers and quickly dismisses Clara.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Being in William's arms was euphoric. I had missed my husband, missed being his in everyway. Sirra will surely be cross with me when she discovers that I went against her advice.

A smile breaks on my face when I feel small kisses trail down my back, my body still electrified from our resent union.

"So, tell me Mrs. Hammond, was that what you wanted?" William teases me between kisses.

With a more than pleased look I turn to gaze at him. His hand brushes my hair from my face, his lustful eyes looking back at me.

"I'm not sure Mr. Hammond; I think I need a repeat to be certain." I lunge at him, by body crashing on to his.

My auburn hair cascades over both of us, his hands running the length of my body.

"You are insatiable my love." His hands travel up my back, one resting on the back of my neck.

He kisses me, his lips showing me no mercy. Over and over he takes my lips, his tongue teasing mine. I feel his body tense as he pulls me closer to him.

My head becomes light again as my breathing becomes panting. I twist my fingers in his hair, my need for him like a raging fire.

William sits up right, pulling my body against his. I wrap my legs around him, as he pulls me between his.

Our bodies move together, moving as we become one. William holds me tighter, a sweat gathering on both of us.

I can feel my moment of bliss rising through my body as I hear William moaning as he digs his fingers into my shoulder. "William!" I cry out as pure pleasure takes me over.

We collapse back on the bed, exhaustion taking us both. I breathe slowly waiting for my lungs to stop burning.

"Pleased are we my love?" William laughs slightly, his breathing as raged as mine.

"For now." I grin back at him, watching as he climbs from the bed. "William, are leaving now that you've had your way with me." I say with a wink.

He turns to me, his gorgeous body glowing. "I have needs to attend to Lily, that and someone is knocking at the door."

Pulling his pants back on, he answers the door. Benjamin blushes, his eyes staying on the floor. "I'm sorry my Lord but the King asks for you."

"Is there something wrong Benjamin?" William walks back to the bed, pulling his shirt on.

Benjamin stands at the door, his eyes still averted from me. "It's Baron Grey my Lord, he has returned."

Clara helps me bathe the babies, my mind with William. "Have you heard anything Clara, any gossip about the castle?"

"Yes, m'lady. Rose, the Queen's maiden, told me that Duke Hammond's castle was under siege. The Queen is with the Royal Council as we speak. The King rides with your William to defend it. We fear that many lives may be lost, many souls will be taken." Clara's voice becomes a whisper, her hands shaking.

"You know of the Baron's thrust for souls? Word does travel fast in the castle. William did not tell me the castle was being attacked, he said that he goes to protect it. I know he is thinking of me, trying to keep me from worry. Clara, I worry every time he leaves these walls." I dry Hunter, watching him wrinkle his face. My tiny one's, my heart is so full of joy and sadness.

I take the babies for a walk, trying to keep my mind occupied. Snow walks out of the council room, her face looking weary. "Cousin, would you care to walk with me?"

She looks up, a smile immediately flashing when she sees the little ones. "Clara, let me have her. I would like a private moment with Lily." Snow takes Iris, cradling her in her small arms.

"Lily, the Royal Council wants to speak with you. Duke Edmond has heard of your visions, he even questioned Muir about them. They think you can provide some insight on the Baron. I told them you tell William and Eric everything but they still want to hear all that you have seen. As Queen I can demand they leave you be, it is up to you."

"Dearest cousin, I do not wish to revisit my dreams. The memory of them still haunts me. If it all possible, I wish to forgo this inquisition." Snow nods, her eyes fixed on mine.

"Very well then, the matter is settled. Lily, if Duke Edmond sends for you, you can decline. I will let it be know, you are not to be questioned on this matter." I see her queenly manner, a regal glow pouring from her eyes. In that moment I saw King Magnus looking back at me.

Night falls and William has still not returned. Snow stays with me, knowing today would have been the christening. She worries for Eric as well as we both pace the floor.

Sleep eventually finds me, as I lie on the chaise, gazing at the moon. The moon was full, its light looking more brilliant then usual. I can see a fire burning in the distance. A wailing comes from behind me as I turn to see bloody bodies scattered about Duke Hammond's field. I frantically look for William and Eric, hoping I do not find them. Then I hear it, that cackle that causes my body to shiver.

Turning I see him, his grey skin looking ashen in the moonlight. "He's not here m'lady. I have your love and your King. The Dark Forest will claim them this night."

The fire burns all around me, as if it is trying to consume me. The Baron mounts his ebony horse, waving for me to follow him. "Do you know my secret Lily? No? Too bad, tonight he dies for you my sweet."

My knees buckle as I fall to the ground. The fire inches towards me, my hair turning into the bright flame. Closing my eyes I see it, his secret. The flame whispers to me. "He is the forest. He is the dark tree. He is the blackness."

Opening my eyes, it all makes sense, the stories, and the prophecies. The root of his evil, the dark tree, Muir saying the forest wasn't always dark. Baron Grey is one with the Dark Forest. This is why Ravenna's powers did not work there, why she had to have Eric retrieve Snow for her.

I rise, my flaming hair flowing behind me. Looking to my left I see a dark cloaked figure, he walks slowly towards me. The Reaper raises his scythe, pointing it towards the Dark Forest.

My body jolts up right as I spring up from the chaise. "Snow, wake cousin. We must make hast, the forest waits for us."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Knocking on Clara's door, I wake her from her slumber. "Clara, look after my children. I need you to stay by them, do not leave them. Benjamin will stay with you. I must go and Snow is going with me. Do not question just do as I ask."

Clara looks at me confused. She puts on her dressing robe, walking into my chamber. Benjamin is at the door, taking orders from his queen.

I kiss each of my children, fighting back my tears. "I will return with your father. I love you my sweet little ones."

Snow takes my hand as we make our way to the armory. Snow tells the guard she needs her armor she wore the day Ravenna fell. The guard takes us to the back of the large room, leaving us there.

The room was decked with swords, bows, dagger, axes and other assortments of weapons. I watch as Snow brings her chest plate out, grinning at me. "Cousin, could you lend me a hand?"

Snow looks like she did that day she left Duke Hammond's to face Ravenna. Looking at her now, I see the warrior's heart she possesses. Her father would have been so proud.

She looks at me as if she's wondering what to do with me. "Snow, what is in that devilish mind of yours?"

Before I know it, she is throwing all manner of clothing and armor at me. "Lily, what do you prefer?"

In my visions I'm always wearing my dress. I had never thought of armor or why I would even need it. My objective is to kill Baron Grey that is all I could see.

"You must wear something Lily. I'm not letting you walk into that forest in only your dress." Snow is almost screaming at me, her face becoming red.

"You did. I believe when Eric brought you out you had only leggings, a tatter dress and a smile. We don't have time to argue about this." I take a pair of leather leggings and hand Snow a dagger. "If you can do it, so can I."

She cuts my lower half of my dress, leaving it hanging a few inches from my knees. I put on the leggings, and agree to wear a mail shirt. Taking a longbow and a quiver of arrows, I spy a hand scythe on the wall. Walking towards it, it calls to me.

Holding it in my hand feels so right. I grip the handle, lashing it through the air.

"You look very comfortable with that Lily. You should take it." Snow sheaths her sword as she tucks Eric's dagger into her belt.

Throwing the bow and quiver over my shoulders, I hang the hand scythe from my leather belt. Catching a glimpse of myself in the polished armor I gasp. With my hair unbraided and lying over my shoulder I looked like the lady of flame.

Once in the stables we take Snow's white stallion. Riding double will be faster and won't draw too much attention. We get up to full gallop as Snow yells for the gate to be opened. The guard does as he's told, gawking at us as we ride by.

We ride as fast as the horse will carry us. Snow looks over her shoulder at me, her face full of fear and loathing. Her green eyes blaze in the moon light, the winter wind chapping our skin.

The Dark Forest was just ahead of us, the battle erupting all around us. The sound of swords clashing, metal bending and screams from every direction. I could see torch's lit at the edge of the forest, their flames burning high.

Snow rides past the battle toward the forest. Her horse bucks, not wanting to go in. I dismount, grabbing the horse by the reigns. Snow looks straight ahead, a figure walking out of the forest towards us.

Eric stands before us, blood on his vest and face. Snow jumps off the horse running to him. "What are you doing here? Snow, you have to go back, NOW!"

Snow bites her bottom lip, her hands reaching for Eric's face. "Do not yell at me and do not treat me like a child."

With her queenly demeanor she stands tall. Eric gazes over to me, his body stiffened. "Lily, take my wife and go back to the castle."

I ignore him, walking towards a torch. Standing on my toes I take the torch down, walking into the Dark Forest with it.

Eric and Snow are soon by my side, Eric gripping his axes. My eyes gaze up to him, my hands shaking. "Lily, William is with his father. I chased the Baron into the forest, the coward. Please, think about what you're doing."

Holding the torch tight I reach for my bow, I load an arrow in it. Eric turns his axes at the ready. Snow draws her sword, her eyes fixed.

The ground crunches, the twigs snap as I see a vine creep towards us. Eric swing his axe, the vine recoiling. "Keep your eyes sharp. Don't give in to the forest, it will fool you."

Carrying the torch I remember why I'm here. "Eric, the Baron is the forest. He gets is power from its darkness. He cursed it so long ago, his evil is rooted in every tree. We have to burn it, burn it all. Get the men out of here and then take a torch." Eric takes Snow's hand, heading for the opening.

"Be safe Lily." He nods, looking at me with those endless blue eyes.

Walking deeper in the forest I hear voices, seeing things creep in and out of my line of sight. I feel wings at my back as I bring my swing the torch around. The creature before me is flying away, flapping its large leathery wings.

As I approach the large dark tree, I hear a familiar voice. "Lily, run."

I stick the torch in the ground, retrieving the scythe. Slowly I approach the dark tree, its enormous branches reaching out for me.

"Lily, don't…run." The voice is week.

My hair stands on end when I hear his demented laugh. "Lily, so glad you could be here for this."

Baron Grey walks out from behind the tree, his crooked smile even more evil as it stretches across his twisted face.

I take a closer looks seeing William strapped to the tree by vines. I freeze in shock, he looks so helpless.

"Did you think you were the only one that could see the future? I've seen what you've seen, I know." He gets closer and closer to me, his breath hot on my neck.

"Take me and leave him." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

He cackles, throwing his head back. "Take you, my dear I already have you."

His cold knotted finger slides across my arm. I grip the scythe harder as he walks toward William.

Taking a deep breathe, I gaze over my shoulder to the torch. "Nickolas, I have come for you."

The Baron stops cold in his tracks, turning his gaze back to me. I lift my scythe, pointing the blade at him.

"We'll see about that." He marches to William, taking him by the throat. William begins to gasp as the Baron squeezes tighter. I watch as a pure white light begins to flow from William and into the dark tree.

His soul, this bastard is taking his soul. I throw the scythe, it cuts throw the air until it lands in the tree. I hear the tree scream, blooding running down the bark.

The Baron releases William, the bright light flowing back into him. I run back to the torch, taking it in both hands. "I shall cleanens this forest in flame, watch it burn Nickolas."

"No!" He screams at me as I touch the torch to the ground and the trees. I can see smoke coming from every direction. I know that Eric has taken up a torch and is setting the darkness to flame.

"Lillian, I will kill him, stop this now." Nickolas threatens me, his body jerking and twitching.

I run around him to the dark tree. Pulling out the scythe, I begin to hack at the vines holding my William.

"Lily, my love." The beautiful hazel that was there before is gone; his eyes are dark, almost black.

"William, hold on my love." I try to support his weight as I free him from the tree.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, Nickolas digging his claw like hand in me. He jerks his me back, slapping me across the face.

I hit the tree hard, William falling to the forest floor. "You will not destroy me."

Wiping the blood from my lip, I charge at him. My shoulder in his midsection I tackle him to the ground. I straddle him, holding an arrow to his throat. He looks at me, his eyes cold and empty. "You will watch this forest burn and know that it was done at my hand."

He rolls me over, pinning my wrists to the ground. "No, m'lady. You will lose."

He wraps his long boney fingers around my neck. I kick at him, trying to free my hands. I see William standing over him, his sword lashing into the Baron's back.

Nickolas falls backwards and I jump to my feet. Eric comes running toward me, his axes twirling in his hands. "Eric, get William out of here."

Snow is by my side, her sword dripping with blood. "Lily, let's go. The forest will burn and take him with it."

I pull away from her, taking the scythe out of the tree. "Go, get William out of here. This is mine to finish now let me do it."

Eric yells for Snow as he throws William over his shoulder. "Cousin, please." Snow screams as Eric takes her about the waist. "Lily!"

"Foolish girl, you should have left." The fire burns all around me, the smoke starting to fill my lungs. "If I burn, you burn with me."

I knee to the dark tree, slice after slice I cut the roots. Nickolas doubles over, his arms wrapping around his stomach. "STOP!"

Again and again I slice at the roots, blood pouring for the large tree. "Ravenna could not kill me and neither will you."

The vision of my soul leaving my body flashes in my mind, my dreams coming to me while I'm awake.

Nickolas stumbles towards me, his grey hand reaching for me. I reach down to a cluster of purple mushrooms, chewing them quickly. With all that I have left to give I grab him, putting my mouth to his.

He squirms at I push the toxic mushrooms into his mouth. Capping my hand over his, I push him against the tree. "You were right about one thing Baron, we both die here tonight."

I sink the scythe into his cold dead heart watching the light leave his eyes. The dark tree twists and creeks, its limbs reaching down to cradle him.

I fall backwards, my body hitting the ground hard. I can feel the poison running throw my body. Tears spring to my eyes, visions of my little ones, my William coming to me.

The fire is waning, its flames growing smaller. Eric comes bursting through the ring of fire around me, scooping me up in his arms. My body becomes limp in his arms, my lungs fighting for breath. "Lily, hold on." Eric holds me tighter, running as fast as he can.

I open my eyes to my William as Eric lays me down on the ground. William takes my hand, his beautiful brown eyes back. "Eric, what is wrong with her."

Eric looks at me, his hands checking for injuries. Then he places his nose close to my mouth. "Lily, why? William, there is nothing I can do; she's eaten mushrooms from the Dark Forest."

William slides my head in his lap, rocking me in his arms. "No Lily, you have to live."

Snow screams, her cries breaking my heart. "Eric, save her, help her. Please." I feel her small hands on my face. "Lily, please fight."

William pulls my head back, as he starts to kiss me. Eric grabs his shoulder. "No, you can't, the poison William."

"I don't care; if she dies then I don't want to live." I look into his teary eyes, his face so perfect.

Eric grabs some greenery from the side of a tree and places it in my mouth. "Chew Lily then spit it out."

I do as he says my mouth barely able to move. Opening my mouth I push it out. It tasted bitter and sweet, it reminded me of the healing herbs Sirra had given me.

"Now William." Eric wipes the tears from his eyes, holding Snow to him.

William looks down at me, his hand brushing my cheek. "You will not die, do you understand. I love you too much, need you so badly. I've only begun to love you Lily, so don't you dare leave me." He leans over me, kissing me softly, his lips lingering longer than usual.

Snow kneels down beside me, her hand in mine. "Fight Lily, I know you're a fighter. You have to fight, I need you dearest one. You have to be there for me as I was for you; I need you there when I have my child."

I try to raise my hand but I can no longer feel it. Eric grabs Snow by the shoulders. "You're with child and you came here. Why Snow?"

"Because my sweet Huntsman, if I didn't then it wouldn't matter anyway. The Baron would see me and all I love dead. I came so my child would have a chance. I love you Eric and our baby." Eric palms her stomach, his large hand cross the width of her.

William smiles down at me, his tears flowing freely. "Lily, you have to live my love. There is so much to live for. Live for Iris, for Hunter, for me."

He kisses me again, his cheek pressing to mine. I feel a coldness flow throw me, as I fight to breathe. "William, I love you."

William holds me to his chest, screaming into the night. "No, please God no. Don't take her from me."

As I close my eyes I know my first breath in this world was when he kissed me and my last.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

A light drizzling rain is falling as William stands in the graveyard. He holds Iris in his arms, Clara holding Hunter. He reaches out to the headstone, brushing his fingers over it. "I miss you every day. The children grow so strong and beautiful; I wish you could see them now. Hunter looks just like me, a true Hammond. Iris is so beautiful, she already has my heart. There is so much I want to tell you, want to say to you that I should have said when I had the chance. I'm sorry for that, I'm so very sorry for everything." He kisses two fingers and places them on the marble stone. Clara hands him a cluster of white lilies. He kneels down, placing them on the grave. Hunter's hand touches the grave marker, bringing tears flowing from William's eyes.

Snow walks over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. William stands, Hunter reaching for her. "Hello little man." She takes him, letting him rest on her large round belly. Eric rubs the back of his little head, smiling at the view.

"Should you let him do that, you are due any day now Snow?" Eric's voice sounds very concerned.

"Eric stop worrying, this baby is strong. I thought for sure my ribs would break last night." Snow grins back at her over protective husband.

William kisses Snow's cheek. "I need to get them to their mother, she's not feeling well." William turns back to the grave, holding Iris up. "Say goodbye to grandfather."

Eric lays his hand on Williams shoulder. "He was a good man, your father. He died to protect you William. I know being a father yourself; you understand why he did what he did."

"I do Eric but I still miss him. Watching him die before me still haunts me. The Baron took his soul and slit his throat, how do I live with that?" William closes his eyes, holding Iris close.

Eric takes Hunter from Snow, holding him in his large arms. "He really does look like you William. Too bad really." Eric winks at him, laughing loudly.

"William, is Lily having her headaches again?" Snow picks up the hem of her dress, walking back to the castle

"Unfortunately. This one doesn't seem to be as bad as the last. Sirra says she may never recover from the mushroom poison. I will never be able to thank Eric for giving her those herbs, for letting me give her that last loving kiss. When she died in my arms I thought I would die with her. When she opened her eyes, taking in large deep breathes, I began to live again. Snow, what would I be without her." William runs his hand through his hair, his face looking long and sorrowful.

"You will never know that William. Lily will get better, I have sent for the best healers in the land. If the headaches are the worst of it then we will manage." Snow takes his hand, squeezing it tight.

"She complains all the time about that streak of pure white in her hair. I think she is beautiful but she tells me I lie. Killing the Baron changed her Snow but she is still my Lily." He rubs her belly, the baby kicking.

"I think someone likes you. That baby kicks the most when you or Eric rubs my belly. It has to be a girl." Snow's playful smirk makes William laugh.

Eric hands Hunter to Lily, her face still too pale. "Thank you Eric. My little man loves you so."

Eric sits on the chaise with her, his hand on her cheek. "Lily, I know the nightmares haunt you. I heard you screaming this morning. You need to get out of this room, please. William is beside himself with worry, he loves you so much."

She lowers her head, leaning into Eric's hand. "I know he does and I love him for it. I can't stand the looks Eric, the whispers when I pass by people."

Eric stands, his anger written all over his face. "Lillian, look at me. You are stronger than this, better than this." The entire room stares at him, William walking towards them.

Tears form in Lily's eyes. "I cannot." William sits by her, cradling her in his arms.

"Eric, not now." William looks very cross at Eric.

"Not now, then when." Eric pushes William away, taking Lily in his arms. Snow glares at him.

William's face turns red with anger, he screams at Eric. "Put her down Eric, where do you think you're going?"

Eric marches out to the lake, Lily screaming and kicking. Snow and William follow him out, sharing glances.

Walking into the water, Eric gets about waist deep before throwing Lily in. She screams as she hits the water. William's eyes go wide as Snow laughs.

Snow grabs William's arm, telling him to wait. They watch as Lily emerges for the water. "You arrogant, overbearing, selfish ass of a man. Don't you ever do that again!"

Eric breaks out in laughter. "Lily Hammond, your back."

For the first time in seven months a big brilliant smile breaks on Lily's face. Her eyes sing with happiness as she begins to laugh. Eric in turn laughs, his blue eyes smiling back at her

"You look so beautiful when you smile Lily, I have missed that smile." Eric wades out to her, giving her a tight embrace.

"Thank you Eric. You are as dear to me as my Snow." Lily gazes up into his handsome face, feeling nothing but sisterly love for him.

William takes off his boots, helping Snow out of hers and they wade into the lake. Eric releases Lily as William takes her hand. "Eric is quiet right my love, you are so beautiful when you smile."

Eric wades back to the shallow end, taking Snow in his arms. They sit on the bank at the waters edge. Snow sits between Eric's legs as he rubs her protruding belly.

Lily lets her fingertips glide across William's cheek, barely caressing his face. Her blue eyes look deeply into his hazel ones, just the hint of green in them. "I am here today because you love me William Hammond. With each kiss you pulled me back, stopping the Reaper. I held that last kiss till my breath gave out, taking you into the abyss with me. When I woke, I felt your love all around me, in me. I am sorry you have had to watch my waking slumber, that you have not had your Lily."

William slowly kisses her, his hands on her face letting his thumbs rub her cheeks. "I would rather live with part of you than none of you. To look into those blue eyes, to feel your touch, to lie with, that is all I could ever ask for. You are back now; my beautiful flower and I shall never let you go again."

Snow is so happy, so overcome with joy she decides to have a party in Lily's honor. "For you my dear cousin, to celebrate your rebirth. It is good to see you laughing and dancing, albeit with only William. How many men have you deny the pleasure of a dance to tonight?" Snow giggles with Lily as they watch William and Eric smiling back at them.

Lily blushes slightly, her face all a glow. "William is the only man I see Snow. Besides, Eric has not asked me yet." Snow winks at her as she retrieves her husband.

Eric bows to Lily and extends his hand. "Shall we Lady Hammond."

Lily gives him a shy smile. "We shall my King."

As they dance across the floor, William looks on. His eyes are so full of love for her, his face beaming. "My Queen, would you care for a dance?"

Snow gives her half smile taking William's hand. "Of course my lord."

As the song starts to slow, Snow grips William's arms tight. William stops, looking confused. "Snow, what is it?"

Through gritted teeth she manages to get out the words. "The baby comes."

Beth and Sirra move in a blur, Lily wonders if they were like this when she gave birth to the twins. Snow squeezes her hand again, the pains coming harder and faster.

Eric paces outside the door, William leaning up against the wall. "I remember when I did that and you came to sit with me. Your shoulder was injured and you came any way. Thank you for that Eric."

"You're welcome William. What could be taking so long? Did it take Lily this long?" William chuckles at Eric, knowing his feeling exactly.

Snow bears down again, Lily taking her weight against her. Rose holds her hand, wiping the sweat from her brow. "You are doing so good Snow, one more push."

Lily hated seeing her in such pain; Snow had endured enough of it. This pain however was a pain that bore love, Lily understood that too well.

Beth cuts the cord handing the small babe to her mother. "It's a girl my Queen. Congratulations."

"She is truly her mother's daughter." Lily gazes at the babe, a thick smattering of black hair, snow white skin and beautiful blue eyes. "Oh Snow, she has father's eyes."

With a quick kiss on the check Lily exits the room. Eric stands at attention, ready for any news. "Snow is well Eric, she did marvelously. You have a daughter my King and she's as every bit as beautiful as her mother."

William pats Eric on the back as the color return to Eric's face. "I must warn you Eric, little girls have a way of stealing their father's heart. I know Iris has mine. I do love my children; adore them and my beautiful wife."

Soon Sirra opens the door for Eric, Snow sitting in the bed in a pure white gown. The babe is swaddled in her arms, sleeping. Eric can no longer hold his tears, the joy in his heart spilling out.

"She is truly a miracle Snow and as beautiful as Lily said. I love you more than I ever knew I could, thank you for this gift and for loving me." Snow hands the babe to him, Eric's arms engulfing her.

Lily takes William's hand, laying her head on his shoulder. "That's what you looked like the first time you held your children." William kisses the top of her head, taking in a deep breath.

Snow looks at Eric whispering to him. Lily and William turn to leave when Eric calls out to them. "Wait, we have decided on a name. Hope Lillian, what do you think?"

Lily looks at Eric, tears perched in her eyes. "I love it, thank you. Why Hope my dear cousin?"

Snow smiles at Lily, gazing at her sleeping babe. "I had no hope for ten long years then I was set free. The day I looked into Eric's eyes in the Dark Forest I saw hope, hope that I may live and love."

The King and Queen with her dearest cousin Lady Lillian and Lord William greet her people, showing them their new Princess.

The day's festivities begin to ware on Snow. She returns to her chamber to nap, Eric taking their daughter. I watch Eric cradle her, his finger brush her tiny cheek.

Lily sits down beside him, admiring her new cousin. "Eric, come with William and I to the lake. Goody has packed us a lunch and we have enough for you and Snow."

Eric hands Hope to Lily, kissing his baby girl. "I would like that. Take Hope with you and I will get Snow."

The children splash in the water, William holding Iris extra tight. Hunter thrashes in the water, soaking Lily to the bone. Eric laughs, holding his stomach. "I think he's ready to take off swimming."

Snow sits in the shade, singing a lullaby to Hope. Lily rings the water from her dress, taking a set next to her. "Snow, I'm so very glad the dark days are behind us. I haven't had a vision in so long. I hope I never do again."

"Lily, if not for your vision my kingdom would not be safe, our people free from Baron Grey. I hope if my kingdom ever be in jeopardy again, your visions can save us." Snow pats Lily on the hand, her eye never leaving her child.

"If the kingdom needs me then I hope I can help Snow. I never really thought of my visions in that way. We are gifted for a reason I suppose." Lily watches as Eric tosses Hunter into the air. He heart stopping till he is safe in Eric's arms.

"Lily, when I though you had died my heart broke, only holding to the pieces that Eric had claim too. I watch William cry out in agony, watched his heart shatter. He kissed you one last time, every ounce of his love poured into that kiss. You lay lifeless, cold on the ground. When your eyes opened and your chest moved William and I cried together. Eric crumbled to the ground, thanking the heavens above for your return. You weren't yourself for many months cousin, that night took a toll on you, body and mind. Now that all of this is but a distant memory, we can live in the sun my dear cousin. You with your William and me with my Eric. This kingdom will prosper again; we will raise our children in peace and love."

Lily gazes out watching Eric with William and her children, the two men like brothers. How far they had come, all of their lives changed with that first breath.


End file.
